Entre dioses
by davidorellana068
Summary: Issei no pudo evitar el compromiso de rías por lo que esta lo traiciono y casi mato, pero por cosas de la vida issei volvera a renacer...pero como un Dios. IsseixOphis IsseixHarem IsseixOc Lemon futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí un nuevo fic.**

 **AVISO: aviso que aquí el harem de issei NO será el mismo que el de la SERIE, como el grupo gremory, bueno tal vez ALGUNAS si, como koneko entre otros, pero no todas.**

 **CAPITULO 1 PROLOGO**

Después de perder su batalla contra raiser, se sentía decepcionado, un fracaso a si mismo…le había fallado. Issei se había enfrentado por segunda vez a raiser y había vuelto a perder, no pudo romper el compromiso de rías. issei estuvo unos días inconsciente y en ese tiempo rias y raiser ya se habían casado, cuando issei despertó, nadie estaba con el…ni siquiera Asia, bueno aun tenia al dragón emperador rojo en su brazo izquierdo, pero no era lo mismo, bueno issei y el apenas hablaban. Issei se dirigio hacia el instituto kuoh, al entrar al salón no vio a Asia, raro ella nunca se perdía las clases, era muy puntual y eso en verdad era raro. Sin darle mucha importancia, Al terminar la primera hora de clase y soportar las preguntas de matsuda y motohama, cosa que no respondió, se dirigió al club de ocultismo en donde encontró a todos los del club a excepción de koneko. Entro y vio como todos le lanzaban miradas frías.

Issei: h-hola

Rias: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Issei: quería ver como estaban

Rias: asi, pues una basura como tú no merece más venir aquí.

Issei: ¿q-que?

Akeno: issei mejor vete ya no te queremos aquí, al perder contra raiser has demostrado que no eres digno de ser parte de la nobleza de la presidenta.

Issei: ¿Qué? P-pero…

Asia: issei vete, nadie te quiere aquí.

Issei: ¿q-que? a-asia…tú también

Rias: ves issei, aquí nadie te quiere, más bien ahora me eres inservible

Issei: p-presidenta, no puede hablar en serio

Rias: hablo en serio, sabes solo te reclute por el poder que tenias,pero si no eres capaz de usarlo no me sirves máskiba: has escuchado issei.

Issei: Kiba ...

Rías: sabes, mejor me deshago de ti ahora mismo.

Después de eso lo llevaron al patio trasero del edificio del club lejos de vistas de los estudiantes, tras eso kiba se puso frente a issei y lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que caiga de rodillas y después le pateo la espalda tirándolo al piso, luego lo dio vuelta y akeno empezó a electrocutarlo con los rayos

Issei: AHHHH ¿QUE HACEN?

Rías: deshaciéndonos de la basura

Después de esas palabras akeno aumento la intensidad de los rayos y kiba invoco una espada con la cual realizaba cortes en el cuerpo del castaño, los gritos de issei eran desgarradores, Asia lo curaba para que no se desmayara y lo siguieran torturando, siguieron así como durante 30 minutos seguidos y issei ya estaba al borde del colapso, hasta que esta vez se acercó rías, y puso las manos en el pecho de issei y de un momento las 8 piezas de peón comenzaron a salir haciendo a issei gritar de dolor, al terminar de salir issei quedo en el piso literalmente casi muerto. Los del club al verlo asi pensaron que moriría y lo dejaron hay. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que en el cielo una pequeña figura flotaba y veía lo que sucedió. Su rostro no expresaban emociones, pero por dentro si las tenía. La figura comenzó a descender quedando frente a issei, ella se arrodillo junto a él y miraba su cuerpo al borde de la muerte, hasta que una gema verde apareció en su brazo.

Draig: esta presencia…usted es ophis ¿no?

Ophis miraba la gema en el brazo izquierdo del castaño, pero responde con su voz fría y neutral.

Ophis: draig …¿Qué es exactamente lo que paso para que esos demonios casi lo maten?

Draig: ah es algo muy complicado y confuso…ni yo mismo lose.

Ophis: pues me diras lo que sepas

Draig: ¿Por qué ayudas a mi portador?

Ophis: tampoco lose.

Y tras decir esas palabras ophis abrió una brecha dimensional y se llevó a issei a rastras.

Desde ahora muchas cosas iban a cambiar.

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

 **La verdad esta historia va hacer otro de mis proyectos, pero no se preocupen las otras no las voy a abandonar, y la del fic "el olvidado" no escribiré de ese fic por unos días tal vez pero no lo abandonare, al menos no todavía.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic, en este la pareja principal será isseixophis y como dije anteriormente las chicas del club no estarán en el harem de issei a acepción de koneko y otras futuras.**

 **Ah y ¿qué me dicen si en el futuro issei tiene su propia nobleza?**

 **Bueno eso déjenlos en los comentarios**

 **Adiós XD**


	2. capitulo 2 SOY UN DIOS

**Hola aquí mi otro cap.**

 **Lean lectores**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Brecha dimensional**

Ophis: ¿es todo?

Draig: si, un poco confuso, pero es todo

El cuerpo de issei se encontraba restaurado en el piso de la brecha dimensional, a su lado ophis y de frente el gran rojo, el dragón de los dragones o dragón de los sueños. Hace unos momento habían restaurado el cuerpo de issei añadiéndole el poder de ophis y tanto el del gran rojo, draig les estaba contando sobre lo que paso, algo confuso pero cierto.

Gran rojo: hmmm bueno al menos ahora tenemos un nuevo hermano

Draig: ah pero eso no significa…

Justo en ese momento issei comenzó a despertar, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y miro el ambiente en el que se encontraba, claro se sorprendió, pero cuando vio quienes estaban con el casi le da un paro cardiaco.

Issei: ehhh ¿dónde estoy? ¿draig?

Draig: estas en la brecha dimensional

Issei: ¿q-que?

Gran rojo: hola, veo que despertaste, soy el gran rojo y a tu lado esta ophis la dragona del infinito.

Issei: AHH ¿pero qué hago aquí?

Ophis: te encontré medio muerto, y te traje aquí

Contesto ophis con su típica voz sin emociones. A issei le llegaron los recuerdos de lo que le hicieron sus "amigos" se entristeció, ellos tenían razón…era un fracaso.

Issei (voz baja):si…lo recuerdo

Draig: compañero…

Gran rojo: fue un verdadera pena, draig nos contó…pero ya estás bien y ahora eres nuestro nuevo hermano.

Issei: eh ¿hermano?

Ophis: te restauramos, ahora eres parte de nosotros

Issei: e-espera, no entiendo

Draig: a lo que ellos se refieren es que ahora eres un…dios dragón

Issei: ehh heheheh draig no digas bromas…no ahora

Gran rojo: eh draig no miente, te restauramos tanto con el poder y esencia mía y ophis…ahora eres un dios dragón

Issei: e-espera…yo…dios dragón…es que, no puedo creerlo

draig: Solo, créelo

Issei: y cómo quieres que lo crea, solo hace unas horas era un demonio y ahora un…dios

Draig: compañero, lo que te dicen es verdad, anda mejor te lo explico más a pecho.

 **Club de ocultismo**

Koneko se encontraba sola sentada en el sofá con una mirada triste, hace poco le dijeron que su sempai había "muerto" asesinado por un demonio callejero. Ella no lo quería por ser un pervertido, pero por alguna razón se sentía triste y lo quería a su lado, algo que ni ella misma entendía, pero aun así lo quería, intento salvar a su presidenta de su matrimonio pero no lo logro, luego lo intento de nuevo y volvió a fracasar. Ella había estado realizando algunas de las actividades escolares antes de enterarse de la mala noticia, pero le sorprendió que su presidenta ni los demás miembros del club parecieran tristes, más bien felices, eso la llevo a sospechar sobre la verdadera causa de los recientes acontecimientos.

 **Brecha dimensional**

Draig y gran rojo habían pasado las últimas horas explicándole a issei lo de ser un dios o más bien que ya lo era. Ahora mismo issei se encontraba sentado en el piso pensando sobre los acontecimientos más recientes. Ophis estaba paseando por ahí mientras el gran rojo estaba volando por ahí.

Issei: no puedo creerlo…despues de todo lo que hice por ellos y casi me matan

Draig: anda no te desanimes

Issei: pero es que ocurrio tan rápido y resulta que ahora soy un dios

Draig: un dios dragon, ahora ophis y rojo son tus hermanos, bueno si te alegra de algo yo siempre estaré contigo hasta tu muerte…literalmente.

Issei: bueno gracias… ¿pero no sería yo ahora inmortal?

Draig: bueno si…pero si es que no te llegan a matar no lo serás más, hahaha aunque lo dudo mucho.

Issei: tú crees que pienses que estoy muerto

Draig: es lo más probable, pero anda anímate

Issei: cómo quieres que me anime todos a los que quería me traicionaron y casi me matan

Draig: bueno…no todos

Issei: eh ¿a qué te refieres?

Draig: la lolita no estaba ahí

Issei: eh koneko [por aviso solo utilizare honoríficos con algunos]

Draig: si esa, tal vez ella no sabe que gremory y su nobleza te hicieron esto, tal vez le dijeron que habían muerto por algún contrato yo que sé.

Issei: (es verdad, koneko no estaba ahí, eso significa que no todos me traicionaron)

Draig: bueno yo me iré a dormir compañero

Issei: ah sí, como gustes.

Draig se durmió y issei se quedó sentado ahí pensando, hasta que cierta Loli se acercó y se sento a su lado.

Ophis: que piensas

Issei: eh ah yo… bueno solo de lo que acaba de pasar

Ophis: … sabes, puedes volver cuando quieras al mundo human, solo que tendrías que venir a ver a rojo de vez en cuando, al parecer le agradas

Issei: yo…valla, no me lo espere

Ophis: si…y yo iré contigo

Issei: EH ¿COMO ES ESO?

Ophis: mi poder y esencia están en ti, ahora, yo soy tuya y tú eres mío

Issei: EH ¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO? NO ENTIENDO

Ophis: que yo soy tuya y tú eres mío

Issei: eh ah bueno, eso no me lo espere

Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, issei se fijaba en la carita de ophis, pero ella no demostraba ningún tipo de emociones, hasta que issei rompió el silencio.

Issei: oye… ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Ophis: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Issei: solo quiero conocerte más, ya sabes

Ophis se quedó en silencio pensando si en decirlo o no, hasta que al final decidió decírselo:

Ophis: matar a rojo y quedarme con la brecha dimensional

Issei: eh ah… buen sueño

Ophis: y ¿el tuyo? Te dije el mío, tu dime el tuyo

Issei: ah bueno… era ser el rey del harem, es un poco tonto ¿no?

Ophis: pues tal vez se cumpla

Issei: eh ¿a qué te refieres?

Ophis: ahora eres un dios dragón, parte de tu sangre es de dragón, en parte, pero esas feromonas atraerán chicas, si quieres seguir con tu sueño puedes hacerlo.

Issei: ¿podre? Bueno… ya no lose… ya perdí a casi todo el harem que tenia

Ophis: tú decides si quieres hacerlo…pero…

Issei: ¿pero?

Ophis: recuerda… yo soy tuya y tú eres mío

Issei: EH la verdad no entiendo mucho a que te refieres con eso

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio, hasta que gran rojo aterrizo frente a ellos.

Gran rojo: eh, veo que se llevan bien

Issei: eh…ah sí…algo, he gran rojo

Gran rojo: solo dime rojo, ahora somos como hermanos ¿no?

Issei: ah sí, quería saber cómo…bueno si tendré los poderes que ustedes tienes.

Gran rojo: si, los tendrás, más o menos, pero los tendrás

Issei: y como aprendo a usarlos

Ophis: sabrás como usarlos con el tiempo, es como aprender a hablar o caminar

Issei: vale, si no les importa quisiera volver a casa, mis padres deben de estar preocupados

Gran rojo: claro, ophis te llevara y según escuche ophis se quedara contigo ¿no?

Ophis: si… ¿algún problema?

Gran rojo: no claro que no, solo me sentiré un poco solo

Ophis: eres molesto

 **Fuera de la casa de issei**

Issei y ophis aparecieron en una brecha dimensional aparecieron fuera de la casa de issei ya era de noche, issei tenía un poco de miedo de que Asia se encontrara adentro, pero solo se adentró con ophis dentro. Al entrar vieron a los padres de issei comiendo en la mesa.

Padre: issei ¿Dónde estabas?

Madre: y ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Issei: ah bueno estuve paseando por ahí, y ella es ophis, una amiga.

Ophis: hola

Padre: oh valla una lolita, issei no le has hecho nada verdad hahahah

Issei: PAPA….por cierto y... Asia

Madre: ah nuestra querida Asia se fue esta tarde, dijo que viviría en otro lugar

Issei: ah (de seguro en la mansión de raiser en el infierno)

Padre: bueno porque están ahí, no quieren cenar con nosotros

Issei: ah sí, tengo hambre

Ophis solo asintió mientras miraba la comida, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer.

Issei: por cierto, me preguntaba si ¿ophis podría quedarse aquí?

Padre: eh CLARO

Madre: puedes ocupar la habitación de Asia, veo que no traes cosas, pero no importa te regalare algo de cuando yo era niña.

Ophis: gracias

padre: no nos agradezcas, nos hará bien algo mas de compañía, ya que asía no esta ya no nos sentiremos tan solos.

issei: (y yo que soy)

Y así siguieron su conversación hasta que ya los padres de issei se fueron a su habitación a dormir. Issei le enseño la habitación de asía a ophis quien se acomodó ahí con algunas cosas que la madre de issei le dejo. Cuando issei se fue a su habitación a dormir con su pantalón de pijama y pollera blanca. Cuando se recostó sintió la puerta abrirse y vio a ophis, issei solo la vio como una blusa de pijama blanca, mientras issei la observaba, ophis se encamino hacia la cama de issei, se subió y se recostó a su derecha abrazándolo.

Issei: eh ¿ophis que haces?

Ophis: yo soy tuya y tú eres mío

Y tras decir eso ophis cerro lo ojos ante la mirada sonrojada de issei.

Issei: (v-valla, estoy acostado en la misma cama de una diosa…bueno ahora yo también soy un dios, que complicado)

Después de ese pensamiento issei solo se durmió para el día de mañana, de seguro se encontraría con los del club y tenía que estar descansado. También buscaria a koneko, el quería saber si ella lo odiaba e estuvo a favor de los que le paso en la mañana en la academia o si ella no sabía nada y era inocente a todo esto.

 **Y bien que les pareció**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, a los padres de issei no les puse nombre por ahora, tal vez no les ponga por que saldrán en pocas escenas pero ahí lo iré viendo.**

 **Y ophis para que no se confunda ella siempre habla con su tono sin emociones, yo hay escribiré cuando ella habla con algún tipo de emoción.**

 **-A ¿a alguien le gustaría que ophis se inscribiera en la academia, o mejor se queda en casa? Yo he estado pensando en ponerla en la academia para armar un lio entre issei y los estudiantes, algo con un poco de humor.**

 **Bueno dejen sus comentarios**

 **Adiós XD.**


	3. capitulo 3 PROPUESTA

**Hola aquí el siguiente cap. De esta historia**

 **Bueno aquí esta**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de kuoh, en una casa en particular se encontraba issei durmiendo abrazado a una Loli, la cual era la diosa dragona del infinito. Y a un ambos tuvieron una noche muy cómoda. Ahora mismo issei se despertaba para verse abrazado a ophis.

Issei: ahh tengo que levantarme ya

ophiss: o Despertaste

Ophis había hablado con los ojos cerrados, issei se volvió hacia ella y la vio como abria sus hermosos ojos

Issei: ¿estabas despierta?

Ophis : si, hace unos minuto.

Issei: bueno, podrías dejarme levantarme, tengo que ir a la academia

Ophiss: ¿Academia?

Issei: bueno, es como un centro de educación

Ophis: ¿puedo ir contigo? Quiero estar contigo

Issei: ¿de verdad? Bueno podría ser mañana si quieres, antes tengo que hablar de tu inscripción.

Ophis asintió mientras salía de la habitación dejando a issei quien se preparaba para vestirse, se puso su uniforme y bajo en donde ophis estaba comiendo el desayuno echo por su madre, su padre ya estaba en el trabajo. Al terminar se fue a la academia, al llegar nadie lo veía sorprendido ni nada, al parecer aún no se hablaba de su "muerte". Al llegar a su salón busco con la mirada a Asia y la encontró en su lugar, cuando esta lo miro se quedó con una cara en shock. Issei solo fue a su asiento tratando de ignorar la mirada de esta, cuando llego se sentó y después llegaron matsuda, motohama y kiryuu. Asia de lejos trato de poner atención a la conversación.

Matsuda: ISSEI ¿dónde te metiste ayer?

Issei: solo me sentí mal y me fue, nada malo

Kyriuu: seguro ¿no abras estado espiando a las chicas en el baño?

Motohama: AHH ISSEI TRAIDOR

Issei: bah como sea…ya llega el profesor después hablamos.

Cuando llego el profesor todos se fueron a sus lugares y comenzaron con las clases. Al terminar la primera hora Asia se levantó apresurada y salió del salón, de seguro a avisar a rías pensó issei. issei se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a ir a buscar a koneko y luego a hablar con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sobre la inscripción de ophis, cuando se levantó matsuda y motohama se pusieron en su camino.

Matsuda: ISSEI VAMOS A ESPIAR A LAS CHICAS DE KENDO

Motohama: ANDA ISSEI

Los estudiantes que estaban en el salón los miraron con mala cara y comensaron a susurrar cosas no muy buenas de ellos, pero no se esperaron la respuesta por parte del castaño.

Issei: no lo siento, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Todos en el salón incluyendo a motohama y matsuda estaban con cara de WTF, issei hyudou el pervertido numero 1 ¿no quiere espiar a las chicas?

Matohama: QUIEN ERES TU Y ¿QUE HICISTE CON ISSEI?

Matsuda: SI ES VERDAD, DINOS QUIEN ERES

Issei: de verdad tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que espiar a unas chicas. Bueno no vemos.

E issei salió del salón ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, al parecer ese sería el tema de hoy en la escuela.

 **Club de ocultismo**

Asia entro rápido al club y cerró la puerta ante la mirada confundida de los que estaban en el club que eran rías, akeno y kiba.

Rias: Asia ¿Qué pasa?

Aisa: P-PESIDENTA, ISSEI ESTA VIVO

Todos: ¿QUE?

Asia: lo vi en el salón, estaba como si nada, como si lo de ayer solo hubiera sido un sueño.

Rias: imposible…no podía haber sobrevivido

Asia: pero es…verdad, estaba ahí

Aken: qué te ríes?

Rías: no lose.

 **Patio de la academia kuoh**

Issei caminaba por el patio buscando a koneko, si ella de verdad estaría triste por su muerte, no debería estar ahora en el club. Mientras buscaba la vio sentada en una banca, se acercó a ella y se puso en frente, cuando ella lo miro se sorprendió mucho.

Koneko: Issei-i-sempai ... yo pense ...

Issei: vamos a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo.

Dijo issei al notar algunas miradas de los estudiantes. Se dirigieron a un árbol apartado un poco de la academia, ambos estaban sentados mirándose mutuamente.

Koneko: issei-sempai…me dijeron que un demonio callejero te…

Issei: bueno, mejor te cuento un cuento más real ¿te parece?

Y así issei le contó a koneko sobre lo que le hicieron despues que despertó y fue a la academia. Koneko ya sospechaba algo así, pero no quería creerlo. Estaba decepcionada de su ama, también le conto de cómo fue "revivido" y de que ahora era un dios, koneko se sorprendió pero no iba hacer tantas preguntas ahora. A koneko le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas y se abrazó al castaño.

Issei: ando no llores…ya estoy bien…

Koneko: e-estaba m-muy…snif…

Issei: bueno, no llores, anda ¿quieres acompañarme a hablar con la presidenta sona a hablar de la inscripción de ophis?

Koneko asintió y se dirigieron a la sala del consejo estudiantil, cuando escucharon un "pase" entraron, y vieron la la presidenta sona sitri, con su reina Tsubaki shinra y su peon saji genshirou.

Saji:? ¡¿HYUDOU

Issei: hola saji

Sona: ¿HYUDOU? Tu… ¿no estabas muerto?

Issei: no…rías no hizo un buen trabajo tratando de matarme

Los tres se sorprendieron por ese comentario, ¿insinuaba que rías intento matarlo?

Sona: ¿Qué quieres decir? Insinúas que rías quiso matarte

Issei: más que insinuar… lo se… mejor te lo cuento.

Y así issei le conto a los tres lo que paso y también de quien lo salvo y que ahora era un dios. Estos estaban sorprendidos y decepcionados. Sorprendidos porque ¿Quién diría que? Un demonio de clase baja, de la noche a la mañana, o en este caso de la mañana a la noche, se convirtiera en un dios. Y decepcionados de que la "honorable" hermanita de lucifer hiciera tal cosa, si sirzechs se entera de eso, rías estaría en graves problemas o peor aún perdería el respeto de los demonios de clase alta.

Sona: no puedo creer que rías hiciera eso.

Tsubaki: decepcionante

Saji: si…pero no me creo que ahora seas un dios, es increíble

Issei: si yo tampoco me lo creía, pero presidenta me gustaría que inscribiera a alguien en la academia, y que quedara en mi mismo salón.

Sona: si ¿quién sería?

Issa: Ophis Ouroboros

Todos excepto koneko y issei: ¡¿?¡

Saji: HYUDOU ESTAS LOCO

Issei: bueno es que ella quiere venir aquí

Sona: ¿porque querría venir la dragona del infinito aquí?

Issei: bueno es que ella quiere estar conmigo…

Koneko: ¿contigo?

Issei: bueno ella siempre me dice "yo soy tuya y tú eres mío"

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho, es que la diosa dragona del infinito ¿quería ha issei? Koneko sintió una pizca de velos y extrañamente también… ¿sona?

Sona: ahh… bueno… como sea, puede venir desde mañana, en la noche llegara un uniforme para ella ¿vale?

Issei: gracias sona

Sona: (¿me llamo por mi nombre?, bueno no me importa tanto)

Después de despedirse issei salió seguido de koneko y justo tocaron el término del receso y ahí cada uno se dirigió a su clase, de camino allí se volvió a cruzar con Asia pero este solo la ignoro y siguió su camino a su asiento.

Ya era fin de las clases y issei se fue a casa en donde encontró a ophis sentada en el sofá comiendo unas galletas que había hecho su madre.

Issei: ophis, ya estas inscrita mañana te levantaras y vienes conmigo a la academia ¿ok?

Ophis solo asintió mientras seguía masticando las galletas.

Issei: bueno me quieres compartir unas galletas, tengo hambre

Y así ambos comenzaron a comer de las galletas esperando a que anocheciera.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Issei y ophis caminaban ambos con sus uniformes a la academia kuoh, ophis estaba algo feliz por estar esta vez con su issei pero no lo demostraba. Allegar ophis se quedó esperando fuera del salón mientras que ophis se quedó afuera para darle la nueva llegada a los estudiantes.

Profesor: buenos días alumnos, antes de empasar hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, pasa por favor.

Ophis entro ante la mirada de todos los alumnos lo cuales felices de tener a una hermosa Loli en su clase.

Ophis: hola, me llamo Ophis Ouroboros

Muchos chicos se la comían con la mirada, mientras Asia quedo estupefacta, ella había escuchado de la dragona de infinito ¿pero la pregunta que tenía era, que hacia aquí?

Ophis: y yo solo estoy aquí para estar con MI issei

Ante esa respuesta todos se sorprendieron, pero lo que más les sorprendió es que lo llamo SU issei, muchos juntaron el rompecabezas de que la razón de que issei ya no quisiera espiar chicas era porque ya tenía novia.

Profesor: bueno ophis puedes sentarte detrás de hyudou

Ophis hizo una leve sonrisa al estar cerca de su issei, este solo se sonrojo cuando lo llamo suyo frente a toda la clase.

[Recuerden que las filas solo eran de una]

Y así pasaron las clases y ophis solo estaba un poco perdida con todo lo que hacían, pero ya se fue ubicando poco a poco.

Al terminar las clases muchos salieron a contar lo sucedido a otras clases al igual que Asia al club. Pero ophis se paró y se fue a sentar al regazo de issei ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los que estaban en el salón aun, pero tres personas en especial se acercaron a issei y ophis.

Matsuda: ISSEI TRAIDOR

Motohama: ¿COMO PUDISTE?

Kyriuu: valla issei no pensé que ya tuvieras novia.

Issei: ahhh ¿Qué?

Matsuda: ISSEI ¿QUE LE HISISTE A LA PODRE DE OPHIS PARA QUE TE TRATE ASI?

La Loli solo le lanzo una mirada fría a matsuda.

Ophis: cállate…issei es mío y yo suya.

Matsufa y Motohama: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kyriuu: asi que ella es la causa de que ya no quieras espiar más a las chicas ¿no?

Issei: hehehe algo así la verdad

 **Club del ocultismo**

Asia entro de igual manera que ayer al salón del club, ahí estaban todos incluyendo a koneko, pero está ahora trataba de manera fría a los demás, al menos más que antes.

Aisa: PRESIDENTA

Rias: ahora que paso Asia, es issei ¿no?

Asia: la verdad es que la dragona del infinito ophis está en mi clase

Todos menos koneko: ¡¿?¡

Rias: ¿cómo que ophis la dragona del infinito?

Asia: si y dijo que estaba aquí solo porque quería estar con issei, incluso dijo que era suyo.

Todos y esta vez incluso koneko: ¡¿?¡¿

Koneko: (? ¿Su ... ¿Su)

Akeno: pero si ahora issei está bajo la protección de la dragona del infinito será más difícil deshacernos del él.

Koneko: ¿quieren deshacerse de issei-sempai?

Rías: si… ¿algún problema koneko? Nosotros intentamos matar a issei y lo vamos a hacer ahora que sabemos que está vivo, si mi oni-sama se entera de lo que hizo se decepcionara de mí.

Koneko: si…issei-sempai me dijo

Rías: has estado hablando con issei

Koneko: si

Rias: bien así si te ganas su confianza podremos deshacernos de el

Koneko: no lo hare

Rias: ¿Qué? ¿Koneko como que no?

Koneko solo se quedó en silencio y ahí rías entendió porque no quería hacerlo.

 **Salida de la academia kuoh**

Issei y ophis iban saliendo de la academia, mientras caminaban a casa vieron a koneko caminar en dirección a su casa también, se acercaron pero se sorprendieron al verla golpeada, habia sido curada de seguro por la encargada de la erfermeria.

Issei: KONEKO

Koneko: Issei-senpai

Issei: ¿ Koneko que te paso?

Koneko: e-es…que la presidenta me golpeo cuando se enteró de que yo estuve contigo

Issei: ¿Cómo se atreve? Te prometo que no te volverá hacer más daño

Koneko: … ¿Cómo lo harás?

Ophis: tengo una idea

Issei: dime

Ophis: es…

 **Mañana siguiente – club del consejo estudiantil**

Sona: ¿quieres que llame a sirzehcs-sama?

Issei: exacto tengo una idea, contacta con él y dile todo lo que me hicieron rias y los demás a acepción de que ahora soy un dios, dile que lo veré en el salón del club de ocultismo.

Sona: está bien… solo espero que tengas una buena idea

Issei: créeme… la tengo

Después de eso issei se dirigió a clases al acabar el receso

 **Club del ocultismo – más tarde**

En la sala que club de ocultismo se encontraban todos a excepción de koneko. De repente aprecio un círculo mágico del cual salió sirzechs con una cara muy seria.

Rías: ONI-SAMA ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirzechs solo se acercó a rías y le pego una cachetada. Todos se sorprendieron ante esa acción.

Rias: oni-sama ¿Por qué me pegas?

Sirzechs: y tu preguntas, después de lo que le hiciste a issei-kun

Todos se sorprendieron ¿Cómo sabía que queríamos matar a issei? Esa era su pregunta.

Rias: no…no sé de qué hablas

Sirzechs: no te hagas la tonta, tú y tu nobleza a excepción de la torre se lo que le hicieron a issei-kun

Rias: pero…

Sirzechs: RIAS DIME LA VERDAD

Rias solo para no hacer enojar más a su hermano decidió decírselo

Rias: si es verdad

Sirzechs: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Rias: porque solo es una basura, no me sirve alguien débil en mi nobleza.

Sirzechs: ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?

Rias: ya te lo dije no me sirve algu…

Fueron interrumpidos ante la puerta abrirse, en donde vieron entrar a issei junto a ophis, koneko y sona. Todos se congelaron al ver a ophis en persona.

Issei: hola sirzechs-sama

Sirzechs: oh issei-kun, nada de formalismos solo dime sirzechs

Issei: está bien sirzechs

Rias: ¿Qué haces aquí basura?

Sona: rias no le hables así a issei, no te conviene

Rias: sona ¿Por qué estas con ellos?

Sona: pues porque crees

Issei: bueno, paren esto yo solo quiero hacer una oferta

Todos exepto lo que están con issei: ¿oferta?

Issei: una pelea, peleare de nueva contra raiser

Sirzechs: issei-kun ¿estás seguro?

Issei: claro

Rias: pues ¿de verdad crees que puedes ganarle a mi raiser?

Issei: hagamos una oferta

Rias: ¿qué oferta?

Issei: si raiser me vence puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo

Todos exepto ophis y koneko se sorprendieron ante eso

Rias: entonces si pierdes…serás ejecutado.

Issei: acepto

Sona: pero issei no puedes hacer eso

Sirzechs: issei-kun ¿estás seguro?

Issei: si

Rías: JA esto será pan comido, jamás perdería contra una basura como tu

Tras decir ese insulto un aura empezó a elevarse y causar un escalofríos en todos menos issei.

Ophis: si vuelves a insultar a MI issei… **Te mato**

Ante esa amenaza, rías decidió mejor quedarse callada

Sirzechs: y bueno issei-kun ¿Qué pasara si ganas tú?

Issei: si yo gano…koneko dejara de ser la torre de rías

Rías y su nobleza: ¿QUE?

Rías: tú no puedes hacer eso

Issei: claro que puedo, despues de golpear a koneko tengo el derecho

Sirzechs: rías de verdad golpeas a tu torre…me decepcionas

Rías: ONI-SAMA ES MENTIRA

Sirzechs: rias ya basta…está bien issei-kun ¿Cuándo deseas pelear?

Issei: podrá ser lo más pronto posible, quiero acabar rápido con esto.

Sirzechs: si quieres en este mismo momento, le diré a mi reina que prepare el escenario.

Issei: está bien

 **Salto de tiempo – batalla** [lo siento si esperaban más pero quise saltarme altiro a la batalla]

El escenario de la batalla era el mismo que el anterior, ahora issei se encontraba frente a un raiser vestido igual que la última vez.

Raiser: ¿de verdad quieres pelear? Ya te vencí una vez, y lo hare otra vez

Issei: esta vez soy diferente…literalmente

Raiser: bueno tu dijiste que si ganabas te quedarías con la torre de rias ¿no? Que te parece otro trato.

Issei: ¿Qué trato?

Raiser: tu apostaste contra rias pero ahora apostaras contra mi…

Issei: y ¿Qué quieres decir?

Raiser: que yo también te apostare algo

Issei: ¿Qué?

Raiser: si me vences, lo que dudo mucho, te quedaras con mi hermana

Issei: =0 estas apostando a tu hermana…que despreciable, te dare la paliza de tu vida.

Raiser: estonces demuéstralo BASURA

Issei: claro que lo hare PAJARITO

 _Grafia hablando por alta voces: bueno ya ¡pueden empezar la batalla¡_

Raiser ya enfadado y se lanzó a la batalla contra issei.

 **Con el pueblico** [igual el mismo]

En el escenario se encontraban rias, akeno, kiba, asia, koneko, sirzechs, sona, ophis, lord y lady Phoenix con su hija ravel y lord gremoty junto a su esposa venelana gremory. Y grafia que estaba con un círculo mágico narrando la batalla.

Todos entaban sorprendidos por como raiser habia apostado a ravel.

Ravel: el…me aposto

Lord Phoenix: raiser… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Rias: no importa, el no podrá vencer a raiser

Koneko: si podrá

Kiba: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Ophis: porque nadie puede vencer a un dios

Todos menos los que ya sabían: ¿?

Sirzechs: ¿dios? Ophis con su respeto ¿a qué se refiere?

Sona: a que issei es un dios dragón

Todos menos: ¿?

Akeno: ¿qué quieres decir con un dios?

Aisa: no…entiendo

Ophis: yo, responderé a eso

Sirzechs: si nos hace el favor, puede explicarnos

Ophis: cuando encontré a mi issei medio muerto…

Ante eso los que aún no sabían se sorprendieron en especial lord gremori y venelana, ya que para ellos era su yerno, aunque no lo conocieran o hablaran con él. A ellos les basto con solo tratar de salvar a rías del compromiso.

Venelana: ¿medio muerto? ¿a qué se refiere?

Sirzechs: veras madre lo que paso fue….

 **Batalla**

Issei: VEN PAJARO DE MIERDA

Raiser: TE MATARE YO MISMO

Raiser le lanzo un puñetazo a issei el cual esquivo, este le agarro el brazo y lo arrojo a una pared haciendo una grieta.

Issei: (así que este es mi nuevo poder….sorprendente)

Raiser: no te confíes solo fue suerte.

Y raiser volvió a lanzarse contra issei este al evitar otros cuantos golpes vuelve a darle un puñetazo que lo hace retroceder.

Issei esta vez activo la boosted gear.

Issei: ¿LISTO DRAIG?

Draig: CLARO COMPAÑERO

Issei: (bien, tratare de hacer un ataque en un punto ciego)

Raiser: AHH CON ESO NO PODRAS VENCERME

Issei: COMETE ESTO… **DRAGON SHOT**

La ráfaga de energía rojiza de dirigía hacia raiser, este se preparaba para esquivarla hasta que de repente en frente apareció una grieta dimensional, en la cual el ataque se absorbió y la brecha se cerró.

Raiser confiado no se dio cuenta de que otra brecha se abrió arriba de el del cual salió la energía creando una explosión.

 **Con el publico**

Venelana: RIAS ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A ISSEI-KUN?

Lord gremory: si, como le pudiste hacer eso a mi querido yerno.

Rias: eso no les importa.

Akeno: pero…¿aún no nos han dicho porque issei es un dios?…si lo es

Sona: veraz eso fue…

Ophis: …cuando encontré a mi issei medio muerto, solo había una forma de salvarlo.

Lord gremory: ¿y que fue?

Ophis: era dándole el poder y esencia tanto de mí y el rojo…

Sirzechs: y eso significa…

Ophis: si… que ahora es un dios dragón. (ahora es fuerte, pero mientras pase el tiempo lo será aun mas)

 **Batalla**

El humo comenzó a disiparse y se vio a un raiser herido en un agugero, raiser comenzó a sanar sus heridas ante el disgusto de issei.

Issei: (creo que tendré que hacerle un daño mucho más crítico…algo que no se pueda curar)

Raiser: JA no puedes ni siquiera dañarme

Issei: eso lo veremos

Issei volvió a lanzarse contra raiser, este al parecer era demasiado fuerte y raiser apenas podía esquivar, la mayoría y recibía golpes de gran daño, algunos que incluso lo llegaban a perforar, uno de los golpes mando a raiser a una buena distancia.

Raiser: AHH NO PUEDO PERDER

Raiser creo una gra llamarada de fuego la cual le lanzo a issei, este abrió una brecha dimensional en la cual entro y cambio de posición.

Issei: (debo causar mucho más daño)

Issei: COMPAÑERO, DAME MAS PODER

Draig: como gustes ... **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

Y con toda esa energía y poder cargada en los brazos , issei se hacerco a raiser a descargar sus golpes, pero estos gracias al poder de draig y su poder de dios, sus golpes eran más fuertes, eficaces, poderosos y destructivos.

Issei: AHHHH TRAGATE ESTO

Raiser: AHHHHH

Issei empezó a darle golpes que no solo le causaban gran daño y además de perforar creaba pequeñas explosiones de energía que hacía que el cuerpo de raiser se desintegrara poco a poco, raiser intentaba regenerarse pero los golpes eran tan seguidos que no podía hacerlo.

Issei: (perfecto, si sigo así no podrá regenerarse y comenzara a sentir el dolor y lo que se siente no ser inmortal)

El castaño seguía golpeando a raiser sin piedad, por el lado de raiser, estaba desesperado, había encontrado la forma de evitar que se regenere, para raiser sin duda era un problema.

Issei: (es hora del golpe de gracia)

El castaño abrió una brecha dimensional detrás de raiser, issei le dio un gran golpe que hizo que la atravesara, cuando raiser entro en la brecha issei cargo un ataque.

Draig: **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST.**

Issei: AHORA TOMA ESTO… **DRAGON SHOT V2**

La versión mejorada del **dragón shot** paso también la brecha dimensional la cual se cerró, luego se abrió otra en el cielo de la cual raiser venia impulsado por la energía, por lo que venía cayendo como un meteorito. Cada vez iba más y más abajo a una gran velocidad.

Raiser: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Issei: he ganado

Y la energía impacto con raiser en el piso creando una GRAN explosión.

Issei se fue acercando al humo que iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y ahí vio a un raiser que literalmente parecía muerto, sus heridas apenas se regeneraban y se notaba que estaba inconsciente.

Issei: uff al fin

 _Grafia: el ganador, issei hyudou_

El castaño creo una brecha dimensional para ir con los demás.

 **Con el público**

Issei apareció en la brecha frente a todos.

Sona: vaya, eso fue impresionante.

Sirzechs: claro issei-kun y no me creo que seas un dios

Issei: ophis ¿les dijiste?

Ophis: mi issei ¿tienes algún problema?

Issei: no claro que no. Bueno supongo que koneko ya no será más torre de gremory ¿no?

Rias: tks llévatela

Sirzechs: bueno, luego nos encargaremos de sacarle la pieza de torre sin dolor.

Issei: bien

Lord Phoenix: bueno y creo que mi hija… ah… también es tuya…

Issei: bueno supongo…pero si ella no quiere no es necesario que venga conmigo.

Lady Phoenix: ¿de verdad?

Issei: claro

Lord Phoenix: hija…tú ¿quieres ir con issei-sama?

Ravel se encontraba mirando a issei extrañamente sonrojada, una parte decía que si, para estar con el castaño, pero otra parte decía que no, para no separarse de sus padre. Pero eso no significaba que dejaría de verlos ¿no?

Ravel: yo…quiero ir con issei-sama

Issei: ¿de verdad?

Ravel: si issei-sama

Issei: bueno…pero no me digas "sama" no me gusta, lo mismo todos los demás.

Lord Phoenix: entonces issei… si ravel estará con usted no puedo dejar que los reciba en su paqueña casa, sin molestar no tendrían espacio, asi que yo me encargare de comprarle otra casa.

Issei: eh no es necesario.

Lord Phoenix: no…yo insisto

Issei: eh…bueno está bien.

Lady Phoenix: ahh te extrañare hija, pero ven a visitarme.

Ravel: claro madre

En ese momento sirzechs se acercó al castaño.

Sirzechs: issei quiero hablar de algo contigo

Issei: ¿sobre qué?

Sirzechs: ¿Qué te parecería tener tu propia nobleza?

Todos menos la inexpresiva de ophis xD: ¡

Issei: ehh… ¿una nobleza? ¿Está seguro?

Sirzechs: claro

Issei: pero…yo no soy un demonio

Sirzechs: pero antes lo fuiste, y con eso basta así que ¿aceptas?

Issei: ¿de verdad?

Sirzechs: claro, anda deja de quejarte y acepta

Issei: beuno… está bien

Sirzechs: anda entonces ven conmigo, grafia encárgate de llevar a raiser a curarse

Grafia: entendido

Lord Phoenix: ten esta es la dirección de tu casa, yo ahora mismo ire a encargarme de algunas cosas.

Issei: gracias.

Sirzechs: anda issei sígueme.

Y asi issei se fue junto a sirzechs seguido de ophis. Ravel se fue con sus padres a empacar. Y koneko había sido llevada a quitarse la pieza torre de gremory.

 **Y bueno les gusto este episodio lo hice largo sin darme cuenta, me entritube escribiendo que ni me di cuenta XD.**

 **Bueno aquí pondré el harem actual de issei:**

 **_ Oficina. (Principal)**

 **_ Koneko**

 **_ Ravel**

 **_ Fin**

 **Y así es hasta ahora en el futuro habrán más.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	4. capitulo 4 NOBLEZA ¡¡¿MANSIÓN?¡¡

**Bien aquí el cuarto cap.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Issei y sirzechs se encontraban en una sala parecida a una sala de espera. De una puerta frente a ellos apareció un hombre guapo de pelo verde, era uno de los cuatro maou, era ajuka beelzebub.

Ajuka: SIRZECHS ¿Qué te trae por aquí? viejo amigo

Sirzechs: hola ajuka, bueno, me gustaría que prepararas un nuevo juego de evil pieces.

Ajuka: ¿de verdad, para quién?

Sirzechs: bueno es para el joven a mi lado issei hyudou-kun, a y a su lado esta ophis la dragona del infinito.

Ajuka: ¿q-que?

Issei: no se alarme ella no hará nada ¿verdad?

Ophis solo asintió como respuesta

Ajuka: bueno…entonces mucho gusto

Issei y ophis: igualmente.

Ajuka: pues cuéntame los detalles

Sirzechs: si…jeje…será un poco largo… ¿tienes tiempo, no?

Ajuka: claro, cuéntame todo.

Y así sirzechs le conto todo a ajuka, lo de ya no es un demonio, que es un dios dragón, pero que a pesar de todo en el interior seguía siendo uno de los suyos.

Ajuka: valla, impresionante historia. Pero aun no me creo que tu hermana haya hecho eso

Sirzechs: bueno, la vida es impredecible. Pero venimos aquí por las piezas, así que concentrémonos en eso.

Ajuka: bueno issei-kun, necesito que hagas una bola de energía del tamaño de una bola de baloncesto ¿entendido?

Issei: entendido

El castaño estiro su mano con la palma abierta, y empezó a crear una esfera de energía del tamaño necesario. La bola era rojiza carmesí con toques negros, extremadamente brillante. Todo eso por la energía del gran rojo, ophis y draig, al estar combinada.

Ajuka: e-esto…ES INCREÍBLE…

Sirzechs: nunca había visto un tipo de esa energía…

Issei: bueno…recuerden que soy un dios dragón, no es de extrañar

Ajuka: bueno es verdad…dame eso…con eso bastara…

En ese momento ajuka tomo la bola de energía como pudo, ya que esta era muy poderosa que pesaba como si fueran varias toneladas, además de repeler energías externas que no sean de issei.

Ajuka: ahhh….bueno… ¿podrías esperar aquí? Tardare solo unas horas

Issei: está bien, de todas formas aquí sirzechs me hará compañía

Sirzechs: sí, tengo curiosidad de como afectara la energía de issei a las evil pieces.

Luego de eso, ajuka se adentró en su sala de investigaciones, mientras issei y sirzechs esperaban en la sala de espera.

 **Mansión gremory**

Rías: ¿Cómo puede mi one-sama ascender a esa basura a clase alta? ¿NO LO ENTIENDO?

En una sala de la mansión gremory se encontraban lord gremory y su esposa venelana, con su hija rías y su sequito a excepción de koneko, la cual ya no pertenecía mas a la nobleza gremory.

Venelana: hija ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Rías: ¿cómo? El solo es un estorbo, NI SIQUIERA ES UN DEMONIO

Lord gremory: rias ¿Por qué tanto odio a issei-kun?

Rías: pues…porque….EL NO PUDO ROMPER MI COMPROMISO, ME LO PROMETIÓ PERO NO PUDO, TUVE QUE SOPORTAR COMO EL BASTARDO DE RAISER USABA MI CUERPO COMO SU JUGUETE, POR ESO LO ODIO, POR ESO…

Venelana como buena madre solo se limitó a abrazar a su hija, mientras esta lloraba, lord gremory y el pequeño séquito de rías se quedaban mirando con cierta pena a rías, en especial la nobleza de rías la cual mostraba cierto arrepentimiento.

 **Mansión Phoenix**

Revel se encontraba empacando sus cosas con ayuda de su madre para mudarse a la nueva casa junto a issei y aquellos que irían con él.

Lady Phoenix: ah hija, te extrañare mucho

Ravel: yo también madre, pero no te preocupes te visitare.

Lady: y bueno… ¿te gusta issei-kun?

Ravel se sonrojo más fuerte que el propio cabello de rías

Ravel: ¿QUE? MAMA N-NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS…

Lady Phoenix: ah mi hija enamora, crecen tan pronto

Ravel: MAMA ...

Lady Phoenix: anda no te enojes hija

La rubia solo suspiro

Ravel: por cierto, como sabrá issei-sama donde está la casa

Lady Phoenix: no te preocupes, tu padre le dio la dirección a issei-kun antes de irse.

Ravel: bien…..AH creo que eso fue todo

Lady Phoenix: si, venga vamos a tu nuevo hogar.

Ravel: si

Lady Phoenix: si, pero antes iremos por la torre gremory, de seguro ya le habrán quitado su evil piece.

Ravel asintió como respuesta mientras cargaba sus maletas y salía con su madre por la puerta.

 **Con issei**

Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que ajuka se habia llevado la energía de issei, sirzchs y issei estaba sentados en el sofá con cara de aburrimiento mientras ophis estaba sentada en el regazo de este último.

Issei: ya estoy aburrido ¿Cuánto más tardara?

Sirzechs: ajuka siempre quiere inventar cosas nuevas, lo más probable es que este revisando a fondo tu energía.

Issei: pues si sigue tardando le daré mucha más energía de la que soportara.

En ese momento la puerta se abro mostrando a ajuka con un pequeño cofre en sus manos. Los chicos se acercaron al instante a ajuka.

Sirzechs: ¿y bien?

Ajuka: listo, todo ha sido impresionante, issei-kun tu energía me ha ayudado a hacer un nuevo descubrimiento ¿NO ES INCREIBLE?

Issei: ¿Qué tipo de descubrimiento?

Ajuka: veras, al ser un dios dragón, tus piezas se adaptaron a tu energía que serían como…eh…piezas dragoneas, por así decirlo.

Sirzechs: eh ¿a qué te refieres?

Ajuka: veras, como dije antes, issei-kun al ser un dios dragón, sus piezas se adaptaron a él, como cuando la piezas demoniacas convierten a un ser en demonio. Lo que quiero decir es que en quien tu uses tus piezas dragoneas, este se convertirá en un hibrido mitad dios dragón.

Sirzechs y issei se sorprendieron ante eso, igual ophis pero no lo demostró.

Issei: quieres decir ¿que en quien use estas piezas se convertirán en dioses dragones?

Ajuka: sí y no. Sí, porque parte de su sangre será la de un dragón, ya al ser el portador de draig, además de un dios dragón. Esto hará que al ser mitad dragones y con una parte mínima energía de un dios dragón, quienes sean parte de tu nobleza, conseguirán una grandes reservas de energía, así como sangre y poder de dragón, y también el poder de cada pieza hará que aumenten según su especialidad. Por ejemplo una torre tendrá más fuerza de la normal, mientras que un caballero conseguirá más velocidad casi el doble que la de un caballero normal. Pero a pesar de todas esas ventajas es imposible que se conviertan en dioses dragones, solo serán mitad dragón ¿entiendes ahora?

Issei: algo entiendo.

Sirzechs: aun así es impresionante.

Ajuka: pero lo más impresionante es que…

Sirzechs e issei pusieron mucha atención a lo que diría el nombrado maou azul.

Ajuka: …..lo descubrí yo

El castaño y el peli rojo se cayeron al estilo anime.

Sirzechs: ah por favor ajuka, cualquier investigador lo podría haber descubierto.

Ajuka: o morir en el intento, la energía de issei es demasiado poderosa para que un simple investigador la soporte, así que no cuenta haha.

Issei: bueno, entonces y ¿mis piezas?

Ajuka: A SI ES VERDAD

El peli verde le entrego el cofre, el castaño lo abrió y a la vista se veían como cualquier pieza, pero sin duda se podía sentir parte del poder en la piezas dragoneas.

Issei: increíble… bueno al fin podre tener mi propia nobleza.

Sirzechs: bueno issei tu sabes que tienes que elegir con cuidado quien será parte de tu nobleza.

Issei: lo se sirzechs

Ajuka: ¿y sabes cómo volver a alguien parte de tu nobleza?

Issei: si lo sé, lo vi una vez cuando rías volvió demonio a Asia, no es lo mismo pero ya me lo imageno a mi manera.

Sirzechs: bien entonces es un problema menos.

El castaño fijo su vista en ophis, la cual también le fijo la mirada.

Issei: ophis… ¿te gustaría ser mi reina?

Sirzechs y ajuka: ¡¿?¡

Ajuka y sirzechs estaban bastantes sorprendidos, pues no todos los días le pides a una diosa que se parte de tu nobleza, bueno aunque él también era un dios. Ophis solo lo miro fijamente, antes de dar una leve sonrisa que solo fue notada por issei.

Oficina: C, M ella.

Sirzechs y ajuka: (SU REINA ES LA DIOSA OUROBOROS DEL INFINITO)

El castaño sonrió mientras sacaba la pieza de reina y la ponía frente al pecho de la lolita.

Issei:

 **Yo Issei Hyudou, te ordeno por mi nombre,**

 **Pero usted Ophis Ouroboros.**

 **Desde hoy en adelante**

 **Te convertirás en mi esclava**

 **Y**

 **Vivirás por mí**

[Me lo invente en algunas partes]

Y la pieza de reina empezó a adentrarse dentro del pecho de ophis, asi convirtiéndola en la reina del castaño.

Issei: listo

Sirzechs: impresionante…

Ajuka: tu reina es la diosa del infinito

Issei: bueno yo también soy un dios así que no hay mucha diferencia.

Sirzechs: si, tienes razón. A por cierto ahora que todos en el infierno saben que eres un dios dragón, la 3 facciones de seguro te enviaran propuestas de matrimonio.

Issei: mierda

Ajuka: jajaja la tienes difícil issei-kun

Issei: bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme, tengo que ir a mi nueva casa. Bueno adiós.

Sirzechs y ajuka: adiós issei-kun

Y el castaño y la lolita se fueron por una brecha dimensional dispuestos a ir a su nuevo hogar, pero claro antes tenían que ir por sus cosas a la casa de los padres de issei.

 **Residencia hyudou**

Issei y ophis entraban a la residencia hyudou, en cuanto entraron vieron a la madre de issei viendo un canal de cocina en la sala de estar, mientras su padre está leyendo el periódico en la mesa del comedor.

Issei: papa, mama, ya llegamos.

Padre: AH issei que bueno que llegaste

Madre: como les fue a ti y a ophis

Issei: bien, pero ophis y yo vamos a mudarnos.

Padre y madre: ¿QUE?

Madre: NO PUEDE SER QUERIDO, NUESTRO PATÉTICO HIJO SE MUDARA CON NUESTRA QUERIDA OPHIS.

Padre: LO SE QUERIDA, PERO ¿ESTARA SEGURA? CON NUESTRO PERVERTIDO HIJO

Issei: HEY (yo ya deje esa faceta hace un tiempo)

Madre: lo siento cariño, pero es que es muy difícil de creer

Issei: ¿ hay?

Padre: es que tenemos miedo que le hagas algo a nuestra querida ophis

Issei: HE yo no le hare nada, nos mudaremos con unas amugas, solo eso

Madre: ¿amigas? NO MAS CHICAS EN PELIGRO DE NUESTRO PATETICO HIJO

Issei: PODRIAN DEJARME DE ACUSARME DE ESE TIPO DE COSAS

Padre: lo siento otra vez hijo, solo es la costumbre.

Madre: hay ophis cariño, prométeme que nos visitara de vez en cuando.

ophiss: claro

Issei: bueno ophis vamos a empacar.

Madre: bien, ophis yo te ayudare a empacar.

Padre: yo también

Issei: (¿y yo que?)

 **Dos horas después – fuera de la nueva "casa" de issei**

El castaño y la lolita aparecieron con sus maletas en una brecha dimensional fuera de la nueva casa de issei.

Issei: uff al fin estamos fuera de nuestra nueva ca…sa…

Ophiss: Grande

Issei: ESTO NO ES UNA CASA ES UNA…UNA…UNA MANSIÓN.

Literalmente, tenía un muro de piedra liza no muy alto con un portón de madera y una puerta en la entrada, y por dentro un patio en cual tenía una fuente en el centro separada por dos caminos se piedra liza hacia la entrada de la mansión, la cual era de 3 pisos, se notaba que tenía varias habitaciones, ya por las ventanas que se notaban desde afuera, casi recto.

Issei: e-esto es una… M-MANSION

Ophis: entremos

La lolita junto al castaño se adentraron en la gran propiedad, la puerta del porton estaba abierta, de seguro era para cuando ellos llegaran. Llegaron a la puerta principal de la mansión y también estaba abierta, al entrar pudieron apreciar un gran espacio lleno de lujos, bueno típico de la casa Phoenix. Pudieron notar a cierta peli platina sentada en el fofa viendo canales en un gran plasma, junto a ravel.

Koneko: sempai, ya llego.

Ravel: ha qué bueno que llegaron.

Issei: oye ravel, tu padre dijo que sería una casa no una mansión.

Ravel: bueno como los Phoenix pertenecemos a la realeza tenemos este tipo de propiedades, no es de extrañar.

Issei: y dime ¿Cómo es esta mansión? Ya sabes, que cosas tiene.

Ravel: veamos, en el primer piso en el que estamos posee la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar y la recepción, las cuales son bastante grandes como puedes apreciar. En el segundo piso están las habitaciones y los baños los que serían unos 3 o 4. El tercer piso tiene habitaciones de entretencion, como una habitación tiene una mesa de billar, un tv plasma último modelo con una consola Xbox one con los últimos modelos de juegos, incluso un cine con películas antiguas, modernas y en estreno, también uno que otro baño, un baño termal de agua caliente parecido a una tina o piscina y también un sauna. En el patio trasero una piscina grande con sillas de piscina para relajarse, algunas con sombrillas o mesas con también sombrillas. Una cochera en el lado derecho de la mansión en el cual ahí un Ferrari rojo, un regalo especial de mi padre para usted, y no se preocupe mi padre ya le consiguió una licencia. Y eso es todo issei-sama.

Pero en cuanto termino issei se había desmayado. Primero paso de ser un demonio de clase baja a un dios en un par de horas, y ahora un adolescente de clase media a un tipo de adolescente multimillonario. Cualquiera desearía tener la suerte de issei.

Ophis: fue, un duro golpe.

 **Mansión Phoenix**

Lord Phoenix y lady Phoenix se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar en silencio y disfrutando del silencio, hasta que entro una casi copia de raiser, diferencia de que llevaba ropa más acorde a su rango de heredero de la casa Phoenix, así es era ruval Phoenix el heredero de la casa Phoenix e hijo mayor, el que se dice que pronto sera promovido a demonio de clase definitiva.

Ruval: madre, padre, raiser ya está casi completamente curado, la batalla contra el dragón emperador rojo o dios dragón como sea, lo dejo muy dañado.

Lord Phoenix: bueno, al menos con eso ya no será más confiado.

Ruval: tienes razón. ¿Por cierto y ravel? ¿Ya se fue?

Lady Phoenix: si, fue a vivir a una propiedad con issei-kun

Lord Phoenix: y ahora que issei-kun tendrá su propia nobleza, de seguro nuestra hija sera una pieza de él.

Lady Phoenix: pues si ¿Qué te parece? Relación de ama y sirviente.

Ruval: ¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Lady Phoenix: ah pero esos son celos de hermano.

Lord Phoenix: jajaj celos de herm…ESPERA UN MOMENTO, SI ISSEI-KUN SE SOBRE PASA CON MI HIJA NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA UN DIOS, YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE EL.

Ruval y lady Phoenix: (a la hora que llegan los celos paternales)

 **Mansión hyudou**

Issei había despertado hace un momento después del desmayo, después de eso convirtió a koneko en su torre a la cual claro tiene el doble de poder y fuerza y ahora puede usar alas de dragones que son de color rojo, parecidas a las del balance breaker gracias a la piezas dragoneas, y a ravel la convirtió en su alfil, la rubia gano un tipo de regeneración más rápido y potente, además de un fuego más ardiente y sus alas cambiaron a unas alas de dragón envueltas en llamas. El castaño les hablo de las piezas dragones, las cuales no eran demoníacas, más bien un tipo especial para aquellos que solo poseen sangre de dragón, hasta ahora solo issei. Cuando anocheció issei fue a su nueva habitación, se parecía mucho a las demás, espaciosas, una cama matrimonial en el centro, unos muebles y un escritorio con una pc Windows 10 en él.

El castaño ahora se encontraba descansando pero como siempre la diosa lolita venía a su habitación a dormir con él, cosa que a issei no le importaba, más bien se sentía cómodo. Cuando la Loli se acostó encima de él, en vez de dormirse en el momento como antes se lo quedo mirando de frente con una mirada más blanda de lo normal.

Ophis: mi ise, ahora que tiene más chicas, a mí no me olvidara ¿verdad?

El castaño se sorprendió por la pregunta, más bien nunca le había hablado así. Pero solo sonrió.

Issei: claro que no, tú siempre serás mi favorita.

Ophis se sonrojo y se fue acercando a los labios del castaño y en un momento y junto sus labios en un tierno e inexperto beso, issei se sorprendió mucho, pues este era su primer beso, pero, sin embargo, le gusto y como pudo le correspondió. Se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos sonrojados.

ophiss: mi que te amo.

Issei: ophis…también te amo

Y después de eso ambos se durmieron abrazados lo que significaba otra noche para pasar sin frio.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Issei se despertaba con un peso más de lo normal, bueno ophis no pesaba tanto, entonces ¿Qué sera? Y ahí fue cuando vio a la lolita gótica encima de él, cosa que no lo sorprendio pero, a abrazando su brazo izquierdo se encontraba cierta Loli peli platina y abrazando su brazo derecho se encontraba una cierta Loli Phoenix.

Issei: (si alguien me viera….me diría Lolicon).

Bueno tenía que prepararse rápido porque ese día tenía escuela junto con ophis y koneko, pero no le extrañaría que se uniera cierta rubia.

 **Bueno que tal estuvo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Bueno no tengo mucho que decir la verdad así que en mi cap. Pondré siempre al final cómo va el harem:**

 **_ Ophiss (principal)**

 **_ Koneko**

 **_ ravel**

 **_ ssona**

 **Y bueno ese es, no se pierdan el cap. Siguiente que aparecerán otros personajes y también nuevos en la nobleza.**

 **Si alguien se le ocurre un oc con unas habilidades y como encajaría en la nobleza, es decir, que pieza seria, me dice en los comentarios. Pero no es obligatorio.**

 **Bueno con eso terminado.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	5. capitulo 5

**Aviso: koneko ahora es una humana/dragón, Ravel una demonio/dragón. Koneko por que le sacaron la pieza demoniaca mientras que Ravel ya lo era.**

 **Solo lean**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Ravel: hola, mi nombre es Ravel Phoenix, un gusto en conocerlos…

Y si, frente a la clase de koneko se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la pequeña Phoenix. Y claro las miradas pervertidas o sonrojos por parte de chicos no se hicieron esperar, pero ¿Cómo se caga una situación así? Pues así.

Ravel: …y actualmente vivo en la mansión de issei-sama

Todos se sorprendieron, primero fue odio, pero luego se sorprendieron cuando dijo "mansión", causando la duda de los alumnos.

Alumno: eh perdona, a que te refieres con que vives con hyudou en su mansión.

Ravel: pues… (Piensa Ravel)…soy extranjera y issei-sama se ofreció a cuidarme, por lo que mi familia compro una mansión para que yo y issei-sama junto a koneko y ophis de segundo.

Todos se sorprendieron con eso, en especial con lo he mansión y… la mascota y gótica de la academia. Bueno ahí ya que tenían odio puro contra el castaño.

Al terminar las clases el Ravel y koneko se dirigieron hacia el patio de la academia, en un árbol cerca del patio. Ahí esperarían a la castaña ya que a medida de los resecos el castaño se la pasaba en ese árbol.

 **Salón de issei**

Issei se encontraba acomodando las cosas de su banco, ophis estaba al lado de su puesto esperando a que el castaño terminara de ordenar, hasta que por instinto agacho la cabeza evitando dos golpes, los cuales pertenecían a matsuda y motohama y atrás de ellos kiryuu.

Issei: ¿Qué les pasa?

Matsuda: NO TE AGAS, UN ESTUDIANTE DE PRIMERO ANDA DISIENDO QUE AHORA VIVES CON TRES HERMOSAS CHICAS Y EN UNA MANSIÓN, COMO EXPLICAS ESO.

Issei: no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que ir con las chicas ahora.

Motohama: AHAHH ISSEI TRAIDOR

Kiryuu: valla últimamente te has vuelto muy popular

Issei: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kiryuu: últimamente las chicas por una razón extraña se sienten atraídas por ti, muchas chicas ya incluso tienen un amor en secreto por ti.

Matsuda y motohama: AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ISSEI TRAIDOR

El castaño confundido miro a ophis.

Ophis: feromonas

Con esa simple palabra issei entendió, era por sus feromonas de dragón, esa era la razón de que se volviera popular casi en solo unos días.

Motohama, matsuda y kiryuu: ¿feromonas?

Issei: no, no es nada.

Kiryuu: oye por cierto issei quería preguntarte algo.

Issei: adelante

Kiryuu: ¿Por qué estás tan distante con Asia-chan?

Los dos pervertidos también pusieron atención a esa respuesta, el castaño simplemente les dio una mirada fría que causo escalo fríos a los tres.

Issei: eso es un problema personal kiryuu-san. Ophis es hora de irnos.

Ophiss: si mi issei

Issei y ophis se fueron dejando confundidos a los tres pervertidos.

 **Árbol**

Ravel y koneko estaban sentados en el árbol hasta que divisaron a el castaño y la lolita gótica, quienes se sentaron junto a ellos.

Issei: hola, lamento haberlas hecho esperar.

Revel: no importa Issei-sama

Issei: bueno a comer ya tengo hambre.

Y el castaño saco una merienda, la cual traía comida extra ya que lo compartía con ophis, mientras las otra dos comían aparte.

ophiss: Mi issei dame

El castaño obedeciendo saco una bola de arroz y de la dio de comer en la boca a la lolita, causando lo celos de las otras dos.

Ravel: issei-sama ¿Por qué a mí no me da de comer en la boca como a ophis?

Koneko: yo también quiero.

Issei: jejee ... jejee

El castaño tuvo que darles a las tres Lolis de comer en la boca causando los celos de tanto hombres como mujeres que pasaban por ahí. Al terminar tocaron para el fin del reseco, pero cuando se dirigían a la clase, sintieron un presencia en la entrada de la academia, Ravel por alguna razón se sintió incomoda, cuando fijaron su vista vieron a dos chicas con capas blancas. El castaño por curiosidad se acercó a ellas seguido de su nobleza.

Issei: hola ¿se les ofrece algo?

Xenovia: mi nombre es Xenovia cuarto y buscan a reír Gremory.

Issei: ah, bien las llevare con ella.

Irina: eh hola ¿te acuerdas de mi issei-kun?

Issei: eh, no, que recuerde.

Irina: ahí vamos ayer fuimos a tu casa pero solo vimos a tus padres, nos atendieron bien, pero yo esperaba verte a ti.

Issei: ah que bueno, pero sigo sin reconocerte.

Irina: pues mi nombre es irina shidou ¿y ahora?

Issei: ¿QUE? No imposible, la única persona que conozco así es un amigo de la infancia, y era chico.

Irina: ah pues soy yo, solo que en ese tiempo era muy masculina jejeje

Issei: ahh vale, nunca me espere eso.

Xenovia: lamento interrumpir su lindo reencuentro pero no tenemos todo el dia.

Issei: ah claro síganme. Por cierto ellas son ravel Phoenix, koneko tojo y ophis ouroboros.

Ophis, ravel y koneko: un gusto.

Xenovia y irina: ¡¿OPHIS OUROBOROS?¡

Issei: ahh no voy a explicarlo otra vez, solo vamos, sí.

Y las guio hacia el viejo edificio del clud del ocultismo. Al llegar todos se sorprenden al ver a issei, pero por el arrepentimiento nadie podía mirar a issei ni a koneko a la cara. Issei y su nobleza se quedaron pegados a una pared, mientras las dos invitadas se sentaban en el sofá de en frente.

Rías: ¿y bien? ¿Qué se les ofrece aquí? Siervos de dios.

Xenovia: simple, iré directo al grano rías gremory, hermana de sirzechs lucifer. Hace unos días tres de las excalibur fueron robadas por ángeles caídos.

Akeno: ¿robadas?

Xenovia: si, como veras la espada que tengo yo aquí es la excalibur destrucción

Irina: y esta de aquí es la excalibur mimic.

En ese momento kiba puso una mirada oscura.

Xenovia: y supongo que ya sabes por lo que hemos venido ¿no?

Rias: bueno, creo que quieres decir que, nosotros conspiramos con los ángeles caídos para hacerle algo a las excalibur ¿no?

Xenovia: si, los demonios odian las espadas sagradas ¿Por qué no lo harían?

Rías: mira, soy la hermana del mauo sierzchs y actuar lucifer, jamás haría algo que perjudicara su nombre.

Xenovia: me alegra oír eso, no me hubiera gustado aniquilar a todos ustedes, en especial a la hermana del actuar lucifer.

Rias: bueno por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

Xenovia: bueno si esto ha acabado ya tenemos que irnos….espera, tu no eres asia argento ¿no?

Asia: ah, si

Xenovia: nunca pensé ver a una bruja aquí

Asia: a-ah

Irina: ah ¿tú eres la ex monja que se convirtió en bruja? He oído que fuiste exiliada por curar a demonios y ángeles caídos.

En Asia lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

Xenovia: y dime ¿aun crees en nuestro dios?

Asia: s-si

Xenovia: entonces eres una hereje, debería matarte ahora mismo.

Issei: (esto se está poniendo bueno)

Rias: alto, no dejare que mates a uno de mis sirvientes solo por esa razón.

Xenovia: gremory, será mejor que no se me…

Kiba: hey, basta.

Xenovia: ¿Quién eres?

Kiba: mi nombre es kiba yuuto. Y te reto a una pelea.

Issei: (definitivamente se pone más interesante)

 **Patio trasero del viejo edificio**

Kiba se hallaba frente a xenovia, la cual estaba lista para pelear y viceversa.

Xenovia: bien, empezemos.

Kiba: estoy de acuerdo

Y ambos se lanzaron a la batalla.

Akeno: ¿está bien que yuuto se enfrente a unos miembros de la iglesia.

Rias: solo es un combate no oficial.

Irina: AHH issei-kun, no puedo crees que te haya convertido en un demonio.

Issei: e-eh yo no soy un demonio.

Irina: eh, entonces ¿Por qué estas con ellos

Los de la nobleza de rias ponían atención a su conversación mientras veían la batalla de kiba.

Issei: solo estoy aburrido

Irina: pero debe haber una razón para que sepas la existencia de todo esto ¿no?

Issei: bueno es que yo soy un dios dragon.

Irina: ¿dios dragón?

Issei: solo te hare un resumen, un dia estuve casi al borde de la muerte, y bueno el gran tojo y ophis la dragona del infinito me reencarnaron como un demonio, solo eso.

Irina: VAYA IMPRESIONANTE, ISSEI-KUN ERES GENIAL, DIGNO DE MI AMIGO DE LA INFANCIA. Pero en esa chica rubia siento la presencia de un demonio.

Issei: bueno, es que ellos son parte de mi nobleza, ella es koneko como los presente antes, mi torre ella es humana/dragón, a yo ser dragón es mitad dragón, y ella es Ravel ella es demonio/dragón, ella es una demonio de sangre pura pero al volverse mi sirvienta ahora es una hibrida. Y ophis como ya sabes es una diosas dragona.

Irina: VAYA, pero ¿Cómo puedes tener a una híbrida demonio en tu nobleza issei-kun?

Ravel: OYE ¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?

Irina: pero si los demonios son malvados.

Issei: irina, algunos no son tan malos, pero esa es conversación para otro día vale.

Irina: vale, pero otro día me contaras todo ¿sí?

Issei: si

Irina: vaya no puedo esperar a contarle a xenovia

Issei: (así que ahora la facción de los cielos ya se enterara de mi ser de dios, los ángeles caídos ya deben saberlo, al tener más contacto con los demonios)

Ophis: mi issei, tengo hambre.

Issei: eh

El castaño se fijó en el campo de batalla y se fijó en que xenovia había ganado la batalla.

Issei: ah pues vamos a comer algo de la colación y despues nos vamos a casa ophis, saltarnos la clases un dia no hara nada malo.

Ravel: si la verdad me aburro mucho.

Koneko: concuerdo, con la pajarita.

Ravel: ¿QUE DIJISTE?

Issei: oigan no peleen, bueno ADIOS IRINA.

Irina: ADIOS ISSEI-KUN

Luego de eso issei y las demás se fueron en una brecha dimensional a su mansión.

Pues deben descansar bien. Mañana tendrían otra batalla en la que pensar.

 **Bueno espero que les allá gustado el cap.**

 **Lo hizo corto porque tenía sueño y quería terminar lo más rápido posible jejejeje.**

 **Harem issei:**

 **_ ophiss (principal)**

 **_ Koneko**

 **_ Ravel**

 **_ ssona**

 **Irina _**

 **_ Xenovia**

 **Bueno adios XD.**


	6. capitulo 6 DRAGÓN EMPERADOR BLANCO

**Hola…**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Issei y ophis caminaban por las calles de kuoh, habían salido a dar un paseo y alejarse un poco de los lujos, bueno la lolita siguió a issei mas bien. Mientras caminaban por la calle vieron a dos encapuchadas bien conocidas.

Xenovia: Dos ovejas descarriadas piden su bendición.

Irina: Por favor tome el papel del señor y de nos su bendición

Issei: ….son Irina y xenovia

ophiss: si mi issei

Y de un momento a otro se encontraban en un restaurante, frente a una Irina y xenovia comiendo todo hasta no poder más, mientras el castaño y la lolita tomaban unos helados fríos.

Xenovia: delicioso, Irina, la comida de este país es… ¡increíble¡

Irina: ¡lo es, lo es¡ ¡no me canso de la comida en los restaurantes familiares¡

Issei: vaya forma de comer…

Ophis: vergonzoso…

Cuando terminaron de comer.

Xenovia: gracias por la comida, siempre es un honor recibir la comida dada por los dioses…literalmente.

Irina: dios ha sido quien ha guiado a estos dioses a nuestra ayuda.

Issei: bueno…gracias….espera ¿Irina se lo contaste a xenovia?

Irina: claro, entre amigas nunca hay secretos.

Issei: y bien, ¿Qué es exactamente eso de la misión de la excalibur?

Xenovia: como dije antes hace un tiempo tres de las excalibur fueron robadas.

Irina: y nuestra misión es recuperarlas.

Issei: ¿y están seguras de poder lograr esta misión?

Xenovia: no mucho…nuestra probabilidad de éxito es solo del 30 %, ya que el enemigo está respaldado por uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, kokabiel.

Issei: (¿Kokabiel?)

Irina: pero aun así lo haremos, aun así corramos ese riesgo.

Ophis: así que solo son un sacrificio

Xenovia: la verdad…si

Issei: vaya entonces que tengan suerte, pero tal vez me aparezca para ver a ese tal kokabiel.

Irina: ¿de verdad nos ayudaras issei-kun?

Issei: bueno solo con el líder caído, no soy mucho de enfrentarme a simples exorcistas.

Xenovia: no estás un poco confiado

Issei: que puedo decir, soy un dios dragón, al igual que mi reina, pero eso no significa que deje de lado un oponente fuerte.

Xenovia: si… ayer informamos a la facción del cielo de tu condición de dios… con eso las tres facciones completas estarían enteradas ¿verdad?

Issei: supongo que si

Irina: pero eso no significa que te perseguirán mucho las mujeres al saber que eres un dios

Xenovia: literalmente serán como garrapatas.

Issei: gracias por los ánimos, de verdad gracias.

Obviamente fue un comentario sarcástico.

Ophis: (cualquier mujer que quiera a mi issei por su poder…morirá)

Kiba: yo también iré.

Todos miraron hacia la entrada del restaurante viendo a kiba y saji el peón de sona sitri.

Xenovia: ¿Por qué acataríamos su ayuda, demonios?

Kiba: porque según escuche, no podrán completar su misión así de fácil.

Irina: ¡eso que te importa demonio¡

Saji: (uff…salvado)

Xenovia: basta Irina, está bien aceptaremos su ayuda

Saji: (¿QUE? ¡Maldito yuuto, por tu culpa ahora estoy metido en líos¡)

Irina: pero, xenovia…

Issei: anda Irina, así al terminar puedes matarlos cuando quieras

Irina: bah, está bien….señor perdóname por este trato, pero es por el bien del cielo.

Issei: bueno ahora si nos disculpan, nos veremos luego

Xenovia e Irina: adiós Issei-sama / Issei-kun

Issei: anda xenovia, no me digas así, trátame como tu igual ¿vale?

Xenovia: ah…vale, por cierto…issei el dragon emperador blanco, ha despertado.

Issei: hum, interesante, bueno ophis vámonos.

ophiss: si mi issei

Ahí cada uno se separó por su camino, issei y ophis se dirigían a la mansión hyudou mientras los otros iban a su objetivo en común…las excalibur.

 **Mansión hyudou – noche**

Issei: bien chicas ¿están listas?

El castaño pregunto mirando a las lolis con su uniforme de la escuela puesto, al igual que él, solo que con una camiseta roja. Los cuatro se encontraban en el patio frontal de la mansión.

Ravel: ¡ya quiero probar mi nuevos poderes de Phoenix y dragón¡

Koneko: igual yo

Issei: ¿ophis estas lista?

Ophis: cuando quiera mi issei

Issei: entonces bien, ya puedo sentir la energía del líder ángel caído. Entonces ¡vamos¡

Ophis, ravel y koneko: si

Y los cuatro se tele trasportaron en una brecha dimensional.

 **Zona de la batalla – academia kuoh**

Se encontraban los miembros de la nobleza de rias y la sierva de dios, xenovia mirando frente a ella a un ángel caído, kokabiel.

En ese momento ya habían derrotado a freed y balba galie, kiba había fusionado el poder sagrado y demoniaco, mientras xenovia había obtenido la espada sagrada durandal.

Rías se encontraba lanzando poder de destrucción a kokabiel quien repelía los ataques sin mucha dificultad.

Kokabiel: sin duda tú y tu equipo son interesantes, rías gremory, pero ¿no tenías al dragón emperador rojo en tu equipo? Porque además, escuche que era un dios ahora. Más bien ya todos en las tres facciones deben saberlo, ¿y bien donde está, es que ya no es tu siervo?

Rias: no…ya no lo es.

Kokabiel: así que te dejo, tal vez lo convenza de unirse a mí

Rias: EL JAMAS HARIA ESO

Kokabiel: bueno como sea ¿no ibas a destruirme?

De un momento un gran ataque de rayos ataco a kokabiel, era akeno quien empezó a atacar consecutivamente a kokabiel. Sin embargo, este no sufría mucho a los ataque de akeno.

Kokabiel: Tienes sin duda los mismos poderes que él. Baraquiel ¿no?

Akeno: ¡no te atrevas a compararme con el¡

Xenovia: baraquiel, uno de los líderes de los argeles caídos. Conocido como el maestro del trueno.

Kokabiel: jajaj sin duda tienes un equipo interesante, un desertor del proyecto espada sagrada, y ¡la hija de baraquiel¡

Xenovia: ¿QUE? ¿Es la hija de baraquiel?

Kokabiel: parece que tus gustos son bastante peculiares, al igual que tu hermano.

Rias: NO TE ATREBAS A INSURTAR A MI HERMANO, NUESTRO LUCIFER, Y MUCHO MENOS A MIS SIERVOS. (No cometeré el mismo erro que con issei y koneko)

Tras gritar eso xenovia y kiba se lanzaron al ataque de kokabiel.

 **Academia kuoh – fuera de la barrera**

Se veían a un gran grupo de demonios manteniendo una barrera, entre ellos sona, su reina, tsubaki y saji.

Saji: maldición, presidenta ya no puedo más…

Tsubaki: ¡saji, no te desconcentres¡

Saji: ¡a-ah…claro vice-presidenta¡

Sona: (maldición, tsubaki y yo estamos bien, pero los demás ya casi no tienen energías) si tan solo issei estuviera aquí.

Issei: aquí estoy sona

Sona y los demás se voltearon y vieron salir a los chicos de una brecha dimensional.

Sona: ¡ issei¡

Issei: vaya sona, desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre.

La peli negra se sonrojo pero mantuvo la compostura.

Sona: b-bueno, si tú me llamas por el mío ¿Cuál es el problema de que te llame yo por el tuyo?

Issei: jaja supongo que tienes razón, bueno no te preocupes, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

Sona: bien issei.

Saji: hey hyudou, ¡si de verdad eres un dios patéale el trasero¡

El castaño sonrio causándole otro sonrojo a sona. Pero luego volvieron a adentrarse en una brecha dimensional.

 **Campo de batalla – academia kuoh**

Se veían a los siervos gremori y xenovia, todos apaleados.

Kokabiel: JAJAJAAJ NADIE PUEDE VENCERME

Issei: pues yo sí.

El castaño junto a las lolis salieron de la brecha frente a todos los chicos apaleados, y quedando cara a cara de kokabiel. Todos se alegraron de ver al castaño ahí.

Todos: ¡issei¡

Issei: (vaya, parece que rias ya no me tiene tanto odio, hmp pero eso no cambiara nada)

Kokabiel reconoció a ophis, honestamente tuvo miedo, pero supo disimularlo un poco.

Kokabiel: la diosa dragona del infinito ophis ouroboros, y supongo que el de a tu lado es el nuevo dios dragón, además del dragón emperador rojo.

Ophis: si, es mi issei

Issei: bueno, no querias guerra, aquí la tienes, y no te preocupes, ophis no peleara, así que tú puedes pelear tranquilo.

Kokabiel: (no peleara, bien, el chico dios de seguro aún no tiene acceso por completo a sus poderes, entonces yo aún tengo ventaja) bien, que así sea.

Issei: ravel, koneko, ¿no querían probar los nuevos poderes ya?

Ravel: SI ISSEI-SAMA, YO LO VOLVERÉ CENIZAS.

Koneko: lo aplastare

Kokabiel: así que luchare contra esas chiquillas, esto será pan comido.

Koneko: no confies.

La rubia en ese momento le lanzo una bola de fuego hacia kokabiel, que al impactar, arraso a kokabiel hacia atrás, aunque aun manteniéndose de pie, pero aun así sufrió daños.

Kokabiel: (la chica debe ser una Phoenix, y tiene un gran poder)

Koneko: no me ignores.

La peli platina apareció detrás de kokabiel lanzando un golpe, el caído lo esquivo y el puño impacto contra el piso haciéndolo literalmente volar. [al estilo tsunade xD]

Koneko: impresionante.

Rias y los otros miraban sorprendidos el poder de las dos lolis, mientras issei tenía una mirada de orgullo.

Asia: ¿desde cuándo koneko-san tiene tanta fuerza?

Rias: y ravel, tiene un poder casi como el de raiser, quizás incluso más.

Kiba: increíble.

Akeno: rías, recuerda que son piezas de issei, por lo que sus poderes se abran combinado con ellas, por eso su fuerza aumento drásticamente.

Todos siguieron poniendo atención a la batalla, sin duda una gran batalla.

Kokabiel: vaya ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ravel: YO SOY RAVEL PHOENIX, LA HIJA MAS JOVEN DE LA CASA PHOENIX, Y SOY LA ALFIL DE ISSEI-SAMA

Koneko: y yo soy la torre de mi issei-sempai.

Kokabiel: interesante, tienes tu propia nobleza, y ¿Qué hay de la diosa dragona del infinito?

Ophis: yo soy la reina de mi issei

Kokabiel: (impresionante, tiene a una diosa en su poder, y aun contando de que él es un dios y el actual dragón emperador rojo, no me imagino su poder cuando pueda usarlo por completo)

Issei: bueno, sorprendido, kokabiel.

Kokabiel: si, pero eso no significa que tus piezas puedan vencerme.

Issei: bueno por eso ahora peleare yo.

Kokabiel: eh, tu pelearas

Issei: claro

Ravel: pero issei-sama…

Koneko: Sempai ...

Issei: vamos chicas, lo hicieron bien, estoy orgulloso de ustedes

Las chicas se sonrojaron, causando una pequeña molestia a la dragona del infinito. Luego se fueron al lado de ophis, mientras que el castaño dio unos pasos adelante.

Issei: draig ¿Qué te parece si peleamos un poco a tu estilo?

Draig: ya esperaba que dijeras eso compañero.

Issei: bien, **balance breaker**

La armadura del castaño se materializo, pero ahora era diferente, era más brillante y toja que la propia sangre como si recién hubiera sido lavada, además de emitir una fuerte aura carmesí.

Issei: ¿Qué pasa con estos cambios? Draig.

Draig: tu poder interno de dios le ha hecho este pequeño cambio a la armadura, no me imagino cuando puedas usar tus poderes por completo.

Issei: ¿completo?

Draig: hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora pateemos el trasero a ese tipo.

Issei: como digas.

Kokabiel: NO TE CONFÍES

El caído creo una gran lanza de luz lanzándola hacia issei. Este creo una brecha devolviéndole la lanza a su dueño, quien apenas la esquivo. La lanza se entrollo contra la barrera, casi destruyéndola.

 **Academia kuoh – barrera**

La explosión causo que la barrera casi se destruyera, pero gracias a los esfuerzos de todos lograron mantenerla.

Tsubaki: AHH que p-poder.

Sona: (issei…tienes que ganar)

 **Academia kuoh – dentro de la barrera**

El castaño se lanzó dándole un golpe certero en la cara a kokabiel, este salió disparado hacia atrás, pero issei volvió a aparecer en una brecha por atrás de kokabiel agarrándolo y lanzándolo hacia el cielo, este apenas pudo recomponerse.

Kokabiel: q-que poder.

Issei: bien, eres más resistente de lo que creí.

Kokabiel: M-MALDITO TOMA ESTO

Kokabiel lanzo varias lanzas de luces las cuales issei iba destruyendo con una gran precisión con **mini dragón shot,** cada **mini dragón shot** que impactaba con una lanza generaba un explosión, kokabiel ya cansado creo una GRAN lanza la cual tenía dirección a el castaño.

Kokabiel: AHORA MUERE

Issei: eso lo veremos.

El castaño a medida que la lanza se acercaba issei estiro sus brazos agarro la lanza, esto hizo que retrocediera pero al tenerla bajo su voluntad, la lanzo de nuevo a kokabiel, quien apresuradamente creo otra lanza la cual lanzo a la que venía en su dirección, al colisionar se creó una explosión mucho más grande, que las otras, esto hizo que xenovia y el grupo gremory cayeran de rodillas. Las chicas de issei se mantuvieron de pie, gracias al poder de dragón que tenían.

Rias: que poder

Kiba: eso es increíble

Akeno: y pensar que una vez fue parte de nosotros.

Ravel: ¡jajaja issei-sama es el mejor¡

Koneko: issei-sempai es sorprendente

Ophis: mi issei es fuerte

Mientras al disiparse el humo de la explosión, se vio a un kokabiel que apenas respiraba y jadeaba mucho.

Issei: creo que ya he ganado

Kokabiel: CALLATE

Issei: hm así que quieres por las malas.

En ese momento issei comenzó a cargar varia energía.

Issei: ¡ draig!

Draig: ¡SI compañero¡ **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOO ST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOSST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST.**

Issei: ¡bien vamos draig!

Draig: ¡liberal todo compañero¡

Issei: **DRAGON SHOT V2**

El castaño libero una GRAN cantidad de energía dirigida a kokabiel, pero una brecha se abrió enfrente absorbiendo toda la energía.

Issei: (nesecito dividir ese **dragon shot** con ayuda de la brechas dimensionales)

Después de unos segundos, cuatro brechas dimensionales se abrieron, una arriba de kokabiel, una abajo, otra por atrás y la última por adelante, de las cuatro salieron **dragon shot** no tan grandes como el primero pero todas tenían un gran poder.

Koneko: ¿Qué hizo?

Ophis: simple. Huso las brechas dimensionales para dividir el poder en cuatro direcciones distintas, algo muy ingenioso de mi issei.

Todos se sorprendieron por la revelación de la diosa del infinito, pues sin duda era algo muy ingenioso.

Cuando las cuatro energías impactaron contra kokabiel se generó una explosión demasiado grande, la cual al mismo tiempo destruyo la barrera que ya se encontraba muy débil.

 **Academia kuoh – barrera** [donde habia una barrera XD]

Todos estaban sorprendidos por todo ese poder, que incluso destruyo la barrera que mantenían alrededor de la academia.

Saji: i-increible…

Tsubaki: que tan fuerte será hyudou…

Sona: Issei ...

 **Dentro de la ex barrera**

Xenovia: que poder…

Rias: issei… ¿Qué tan fuerte te has vuelto?

De la gran oleada de humo se vio a kokabiel caer al piso ya medio muerto.

Issei: vaya, sí que era un tipo duro.

Dijo issei mientras disipaba la armadura quedando solo con su ropa de la academia.

Issei: bueno, misión cump…

De un momento a otro issei sintió un escalo frio. Hasta que frente al apareció un tipo de armadura blanca con toques azules, el castaño extrañamente sentía un fuerte deseo de matarlo. Todos estaban sorprendidos por esa aparición, pero ophis parecía ya conocerlo.

Ophis: vali ¿Qué haces aquí?

Issei: ophis ¿lo conoces?

El llamado vali disipo su armadura, mostrando a un peli platino de ojos azules.

Vali: ophis, no pensé encontrarte aquí, y con el nuevo dios y mi rival.

Issei: ¿y tú quién eres?

Vali: mi nombre es vali, y soy el dragón emperador blanco.

Todos menos ophis: ¡!

Issei: asi que eres tú, jejeje ¿entonces no quieres pelear?

Vali: creeme que tengo muchas ganas pero ahora tengo que llevarme a kokabiel.

Issei: vaya que decepción. ¿Pero de que conoces a ophis?

Vali: eso lo hablas con ella después, ahora me llevare a este, luego hablamos.

Draig: eh blacon ¿Qué tal?

Albion: oh draig, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Rias: las sacred gear… ¿estan hablando?

Albion: veo que te toco un buen anfitrión.

Draig: bueno, no siempre tu portador se vuelve un dios.

Albion: vaya, quisiera tener un portador así.

valii: HEY

Albion: bueno draig, nos vemos otro dia.

Draig: adiós, espero nuestro combate.

Issei: entonces hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, vali.

Vali: adiós hyudou issei.

Y vali saco sus alas y se fue a toda velocidad cargando a kokabiel en uno de sus brazos.

Issei: bueno ophis, tenemos que hablar

ophiss: si mi issei

Issei: bien chica vámonos.

Ravel y Koneko: si Issei-sama / Issei-senpai

Y asi se fueron en una brecha dimensional dejanto a todos con caras de "¿Qué carajos paso"

 **Mansión hyudou**

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban comiendo en la mesa, ya era el momento de que se conocían la lolita y vali.

Issei: y bueno ophis ¿de qué se conocían ustedes?

Ophis: solo no me interrumpan. Hace un tiempo forme un grupo llamado la brigada khaos, con el objetivo de matar al rojo para quedarme con la brecha dimensional, el dragón emperador blanco se llama vali lucifer, descendiente del original lucifer, pero desde que conocí a mi issei deje ese grupo, eso es todo.

Los 3 se sorprendieron por la información dada.

Ravel: ¿el descendiente del original lucifer? No me lo esperaba

Koneko: increíble

Issei: bueno, eso hace más interesante mi futuro combate con él.

Ravel: ¡si, pero issei-sama es un dios nadie supera eso!

Issei: bueno, ya está anocheciendo, es hora de ir a dormir.

Ravel: si, issei-sama yo dormiré con usted

Koneko: yo también, no puedo dejarlo solo con la pajarita.

Ravel: OYE

Issei: bien vamos no peleen, ophis no vienes.

Ophis: iré después.

Issei: bueno, nos vemos después ophis.

Cuando los tres se fueron, ophis fue a la sala de estar y encendió el plasma, tomo el control remoto y se sentó en el sofá, la dragona comenzó a poner canales informativos sobre la vida cotidiana y después canales nada "santos" dispuesta a aprender más sobre la vida humana, ser más comunicativa y complacer a su issei en las noches.

Ophis: (me comunicare más con la gente y complaceré a mi issei cuando el quiera)

Y así estuvo hasta las 4 de la madrugada, para después ir a dormir, de todas formas el día siguiente seria sábado, sin escuela.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. Y no se pierdan el próximo cap. Ya tengo planes para vali y su equipo con issei.**

 **Adiós, mañana se actualizara el harem de issei.**


	7. capitulo 7: amor entre dioses

**Hola amigos, este capítulo probablemente será M, espero que lo disfruten, aquí los frutos de la "investigación" de ophis florecerán.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **Brecha dimensional**

Gran rojo: bien issei, ¿para que querías hablar conmigo?

Issei: es sobre mi condición como dios dragón.

Gran rojo: ¿pero cuál sería el problema? No creo que la razón sean las feromonas ¿no?

Issei: no, las feromonas están bien, es solo que, no me siento como lo que actualmente soy, digo no creo tener el poder suficiente como para ser un dios dragón.

Gran rojo: ¿solo eso?

Issei: más o menos, sé que soy extremadamente fuerte, pero para ser un dios no creo tener el poder suficiente.

Gran rojo (leve risa): jejej, no te preocupes por eso, claro que eres un dios dragón, eres como mi hermano, legalmente y ophis siente un gran afecto por ti.

Issei: ¿pero, entonces porque no soy tan fuerte como un verdadero dios?

Gran rojo: veras, tu cuerpo todavía está en proceso para acostumbrarte al poder de un dios dragón.

Issei: ¿Cómo es eso?

Gran rojo: como dije, tu cuerpo aún se está acostumbrando a tu poder de dios, pero a medida que pasan los días te haces, aunque sea poco, más fuerte por así decirlo, recuerda que en tu interior está el poder tanto de mí y ophis, algún día podrías ser incluso más fuerte que yo.

Issei: ¿de verdad?

Gran rojo: claro, pero eso será a medida de tiempo, no será así como así.

Issei: bueno, gracias rojo.

Gran rojo: no hay de que hermano.

Issei: ya tengo que volver, nos veremos otro dia.

Gran rojo: adiós issei.

El castaño se fue en una brecha dimensional, mientras el rojo miraba como se adentraba y desaparecía en la brecha.

Gran rojo: (sin duda, algún día serás el más fuerte, lo suficiente para poder detener a "eso")

Luego de eso el dragón de los sueños se fue a dar una vuelta por la brecha dimensional.

 **Mansión hyudou**

En la sala de la misión hyudou, viendo la televisión se encontraban, ophis, Ravel, koneko, Irina y xenovia.

Ravel: huh, ¿Cuándo volverá issei-sama?

Irina: como puede hacer esperar a una chicas, que impuntual.

Xenovia: Irina, recuerda que vinimos sin aviso.

Irina: ah, es verdad jejeje.

Xenovia: pero, al ya no le afecta lo del pasado, pues a mi parecer los gremory parecen arrepentidos.

Koneko: ah issei-sempai y a mí ya no nos importa, solo son otro grupo de demonios, conocidos, pero no les tenemos odio ni nada por el estilo.

Ophis: mi issei, ya llego.

Y ahí fue que apareció una brecha dimensional, de la cual salió issei.

Issei: eh, ¿Irina, xenovia, que hacen aquí?

Irina: ah, issei-kun, al fin llegaste.

Xenovia: ya era hora, esperaba con ansias tu llegada.

Issei: si, pero que hacen aquí.

Irina: bueno directo al grano eh, la verdad, es que queremos ser tus caballeros.

Issei: EH, ¿mis caballeros?

Xenovia: claro que queremos, pues tú no tienes caballeros, y queremos ser los tuyos issei.

Issei: ¿de verdad?

Irina y xenovia: si, por favor issei-kun / issei

Issei: está bien chicas, las convertiré en mis caballeros, pero desde que sean serán hibridas humana/dragón.

Xenovia: estamos dispuestas issei.

Irina: ¡claro, issei-kun!

Issei: bien, empecemos por ti xenovia.

Xenovia: si

El castaño puso su pieza dragonea frente al pecho de la peli azul.

 **Yo Issei Hyudou, te ordeno por mi nombre,**

 **A ti, Xenovia Cuarta.**

 **Desde hoy en adelante**

 **Te convertirás en mi esclava**

 **Y**

 **Vivirás por mí**

La pieza de caballero se empezó a adentrar en el pecho de xenovia. La peli azul saco sus rojas alas de dragón.

Xenovia: genial.

Ravel: es lo mismo que pensé yo cuando las tuve.

Irina: ¡impresionante, ya quiero yo issei-kun!

Issei: bien Irina, tu turno.

Irina: si, issei-kun

De igual manera que la peli azul, a la castaña le puso su pieza dragonea de caballero, frente al pecho.

 **Yo Issei Hyudou, te ordeno por mi nombre,**

 **A ti, Irina Shidou.**

 **Desde hoy en adelante**

 **Te convertirás en mi esclava**

 **Y**

 **Vivirás por mí**

La pieza comenzó a adentrarse en el pecho de la castaña, quien felizmente saco sus alas rojas.

Irina: ¡genial!

Xenovia: ahora somos humanas/dragonas

Ophis: mi issei, deberías empezar a contarles sobre las piezas dragoneas.

Issei: si es verdad, acomodémonos en el sofá, las chicas y yo le explicaremos sobre el uso de las piezas dragoneas.

Irina y Xenovia: si Issei-kun / Issei

Issei: bien, venga las piezas dragoneas funcionan de acuerdo a sus respectivas habilidades…

 **Mansión phoenix**

Rías y su nobleza se encontraban cenando junto a lord y lady Phoenix, acompañados de ruval y raiser, cenaban en una gran mesa rectangular llena de deliciosos platillos.

Señora Phoenix (tatareando): lalalalaalala

Raiser: madre, ¿porque tatareas?

Lady Phoenix: ¿Por qué no? Cuando mi hija ha estado enamorada por primera vez, ahhh

Asia: ¿enamorada? No hablara de issei-san ¿verdad?

Raiser: ¡¿Qué?! ¿el dragón emperador rojo?

Lord Phoenix: ¿es que no lo sabias raiser? Ravel, se fue a vivir con issei-kun, y se convirtió en su alfil.

Raiser: vaya, es por eso que no la había visto de hace un tiempo, ¿y porque no me dijeron?

Ruval: bueno, no preguntaste.

Raiser y los demás se cayeron al estilo anime ante esa respuesta.

Lord Phoenix: y sabias que las piezas de issei convirtieron a Ravel en mitad dragón.

Raiser: ¿dragón? Eso no me lo esperaba

Ruval: incluso al ser mitad dragón, sus poderes incrementaron considerablemente

Raiser: ¿Cómo qué?

Rías: la sangre de dragón aumentaron sus poderes Phoenix, a tanto que no solo su fuego se volvió poderoso, si no que su regeneración también debería aumentar el doble.

Akeno: incluso cuando se enfrentó a kokabiel, logro hacerlo retroceder.

Raiser: sí que me perdí de mucho.

Ruval: solo espero que issei-kun no embarace a Ravel a temprana edad.

Todos: ¡¿?!

Lord Phoenix: NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA, SI LO HACE PROBARA LAS LLAMAS DEL CLAN PHOENIX.

Lady Phoenix: no sé de qué te quejas, mientras más pronto mejor.

Lord Phoenix: ¿PERO QUE DICES MUJER?

 **Mansión hyudou**

Irina y xenovia: increíble…

Koneko: si, la fuerza depende de tu habilidad, aumentara el doble.

Revel: xenovia, tú lo viste, cundo enfrentamos a kokabiel.

Xenovia: si, y sin duda que aumentaron.

Irina: si…pero yo no tengo una espada para hacer de caballero.

Todos: …..

Issei: Irina…no te preocupes, te prometo que te conseguiré una espada.

Irina: Issei-kun ...

Koneko: está anocheciendo

Issei: si, deberíamos ir a dormir, ravel ¿Por qué no les enseñas sus habitaciones a xenovia e irina?

Ravel: claro, issei-sama

Xenovia: hey issei, ¿no te gustaría algún día hacer bebes?

El castaño se sonrojo como un tomate ante la proposición, mientras las otras chicas se pusieron celosas.

Irina: ¡pero qué dices xenovia, su primer hijo lo tendré yo!

Ravel: ¡claro que no, lo tendre yo!

Koneko: no, yo

Ophis: mi issei tendrá su primer hijo conmigo.

Todas: ¡¿?!

Este juntas ophis ...

Ophis: hoy quisiera dormir sola con mi issei.

Todas: ¡claro que no!

Ophis: solo por esta noche, no hace nada para embarazarme. Por favor.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la actitud de la lolita, estaba más… ¿sentimental? No sabían, pero no siempre ella mostraba sus sentimientos, por lo que las chicas cedieron ante eso, la dejarían por ahí.

Todas: está bien.

Ophis: gracias.

La Loli tomo al castaño de la mano y se lo llevo a la habitación. Ravel fue a enseñarle sus habitaciones a las nuevas propietarias, mientras koneko se fue hacia su propia habitación.

 **Habitación de issei**

El castaño se encontraba acostado en su cama boca arriba, con la Loli encima de él, bastante cerca de su rostro que ya podía sentir la respiración de esta, lo cual sonrojaba demasiado a ambos.

Issei: o-ophis ¿Qué pasa?

HR: M es, Tiómme

Issei (sonrojado): ¿q-que?

Ophis: quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero ser tuya, quiero unirme a ti en cuerpo y alma, por favor mi issei, quiero que me ames, no solo por palabras, si no también que me lo demuestres.

Issei (susurra): …ophis…

Para el castaño era extraño, una ophis más expresiva, amorosa, era raro, pero al castaño le gustaba, mucho más que la ophis seria, con sus hermosos ojos sin sentimientos.

Este: ophis ... te amo

Dijo el castaño para luego besarla siendo correspondida por esta.

 **Inicio de lemon**

El castaño corrió a la Loli bajo su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla, ambos estaban sonrojados, pues para ambos era su primera vez. Issei comenzó a sacarle la vestimenta poco a poco, mientras esta le quitaba la camiseta y luego le desabrochaba los pantalones. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ambos ya estaban desnudos y absolutamente excitados, la temperatura de sus cuerpos empezaba aumentar, mientras el castaño paso de la boca al cuello, el cual le daba besos y chupadas, como recompensa, gemidos exóticos de la lolita, los cuales enamoraron al castaño con apenas el primero. Luego bajo a chupar sus pequeños pechos, exactamente el derecho, mientras con su mano derecha manoseaba su pecho izquierdo.

Oficina: A-ahhh ... mi issei ... ahh ...

Issei: ophis…eras Hermosa…

El castaño seguía chupando sus pechos y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños mordiscos, causando un gritillo de éxtasis en la lolita.

Ophis: ahh… ¿d-debería…hacer mis p-pechos….más g-grandes?

Issei: no…así están perfectos.

El castaño comenzó a bajar hacia el órgano femenino de la Loli, comenzando con pequeños besitos, causando que ophis temblara un poco.

Issei: ophis… ¿si quieres yo…?...

Ophis: no…ah…sigue…me gusta…

Issei queriendo complacer a su hermosa Loli, abrió sus labios vaginales, introduciendo su lengua, y moviéndola levemente.

Ophis: ¡ahhh…si….me gusta…ahhh!

Issei continúo con su labor moviendo cada vez más rápido su lengua, causando que la Loli se arqueara del placer que le producía el Castaño. Continuaba moviendo su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, y en círculos.

Ophis: ¡m-mi issei…ahhh…a-algo viene….ahhhh!

La diosa se corrió en toda la boca de su dios, mientras este se tragaba sus jugos vaginales con mucho gusto, chupaba su virilidad con mucha intensidad, limpiando los jugos a fondo dejando su miembro íntimo casi limpio, pero con el olor de su esencia.

Ophis: ahhh…mi i-issei…ahh…yo quiero darte placer ahora…

Issei: como quieras mi ophis

La Loli se pasó por encima del castaño quedando frente a su miembro, como había visto en canales de televisión, comenzando con sus manos a manosearlo, con el dedo pulgar manoseando la punta de su miembro.

issei: Ahh ... o-ophis ...

Ophis: ¿l-lo hago bien?

Issei: si…ahhh…estupendo…

La Loli al ver que a su dios le gustaba, comenzó a masajearlo rápidamente de arriba y abajo mientras hundía su boca en él, con su lengua jugueteando con la punta del miembro.

Issei: ¡ahh…ophis…lo…haces bien…ahh!

Ophis seguía chupando y manoseando a toda la velocidad posible, hasta que el miembro comenzó a palpitar como si tuviera vida propia, lanzando un montón de líquido seminal a la boca de ophis, esta saco su boca del miembro, pero este seguía sacándolo todo en la cara de la Loli, quien con su lengua trataba de limpiar su cara.

Ophis: (ahh…esto es…delicioso)

issei: ahh ... ahhh ... mi Ophis

La Loli, se acomodó con su intimidad encima del miembro del castaño.

Issei: ¿mi ophis…estas segura, podrías…?

Ophis: hazlo…no aguanto…te quiero dentro de mi…

El castaño asintió, primero comenzó acariciando su miembro con la intimidad de ophis, quien solo podía gemir por la excitación.

Ophis: por…favor…mételo…ahhh

El castaño obedeciendo, introdujo su miembro, mientras la Loli se empezaba a sentar sobre el miembro de issei. El castaño se encontró con una barrera, el solo de un movimiento la atravesó de un golpe sacando un grito de dolor de la Loli, este iba a sacarlo pero la Loli solo se sentó más a fondo, impidiendo que el castaño sacar su miembro de ella, quien le rogo con la mirada que siguiera. El castaño dejo su miembro dentro, para que esta se acostumbrara a la sensación, después de unos minutos la Loli comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, dando señal que ya no sentía dolor sino placer, este agarro a la peli negra de la cintura apretando hacia abajo aumentando la intensidad y profundidad de las penetradas.

Ophis: ¡ahhh…mi issei…ahhhh….m-más rápido…ahhhhh!

El castaño comenzó a moverse más rápido, mientras la peli negra cabalgaba más rápido aumentando al doble el placer, y esperando su tan ansiado orgasmo.

Ophis: mi issei…¡ahh…me vengo…ahhh!

Issei: ahh…yo…i-igual…ahhh…

Aumentaban cada vez más la velocidad, hasta que ambos liberaron sus líquidos, el castaño lleno por completo el vientre de la peli negra, quien excitada solo podía gritar de placer.

Ophis: ¡MI AHHHHHHH ... Issei ... .AHHHHHHH!

 **Fin del lemon**

Cuando la peli negra callo rendida en los brazos del castaño, este con sus últimas fuerzas, tomo las sabanas cubriéndose a ambos del frio que amenazaba por quitar su calor. El castaño miro a la Loli a los ojos para darle un apasionado beso en los labios. Luego fijo su mirada en esos hermosos ojos grises, que tanto lo excitaban.

Issei: mi quería ophis, mi Loli, mi diosa, mi dragona, mi amor, tu eres todo para mí, desde ahora serás mi primera mujer, este amor que nos ata, nadie jamás podrá romperlo, ¿sabes porque?

Ophis (sontojada): ¿por…que?

Issei: porque este es un amor entre dioses…

Dijo el castaño para darle el último beso, y luego caer dormido con tan hermosa chica en sus brazos.

 **Y bueno les gusto, espero que sí.**

 **Bueno espero que no se pierdan el próximo cap.**

 **Comenten**

 **Ah, y ¿Quién les gustaría para el próximo lemon? Bueno déjenlos en los comentarios, cual tenga más votos, será la elegida jejeje.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	8. capitulo 8: Ascalon

**Bueno, nada que decir, aquí aparecerán nuevos e inesperados residentes en la mansión hyudou.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

Era una hermosa mañana en la mansión hyudou, donde una pareja de dioses abrazados descansaban desnudos en la cama tapados por el calor de las sabanas, de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente despertando levemente a los amantes, revelando a 4 chicas muy celosas por la escena.

Ravel: ¡issei-sama!

Irina: ¡mou, yo quería ser la primera!

Xenovia: supongo que como ya tienes experiencia, podemos hacer pronto a nuestro bebe.

Koneko: issei-sempai…no importa…ya llegara mi oportunidad.

Issei: pero… ¿no podrían tocar antes de entrar?

Todas: no

Issei: no se ni para que me molesto…

Ophis: mi issei, tengo hambre

Issei: bien mi ophis, vamos a comer. Aún tenemos que ir a la academia.

Todas (celosamente furiosas): (mi ophis…MI OPHIS…)

 **Academia kuoh**

Xenovia: hola, mi nombre es xenovia quarta, un gusto conocerlos…

Irina: y el mío es Irina shidou…

Bien, ¿Cómo es que están ambas en la academia kuoh? Fácil, querían solo pasar más tiempo con su issei. Los estudiantes, especialmente masculinos, estaban felices de tener dos bellezas en su clase, pues la mayoría ya estaban atraídas por issei, pero como el destino lo quiso, eso no sería posible…

Xenivia e Irina: …y actualmente estamos viviendo en la mansión de issei/issei-kun

Y como las última vez, esta vez los de segundo año, juraron escuchar romper un vidrio, el cual rompió el hermoso momento y miradas lujuriosas de los chicos y admiración de las chicas, pasaron a miradas de odio y celosas, pues issei ya sentía al mismísimo demonio viniendo por su alma, pues si esto ocurre otra vez, el castaño estaría cada receso corriendo de los furiosos estudiantes.

Matsuda e motohama: ¡ISSEI TRAIDOR!

 **Salida de la academia – salida de la academia**

Los chicos actuales residentes de la mansión hyudou, caminaban por la salida con dirección a un callejón para finalmente adentrarse en una brecha dimensional.

Issei: creo que si una chica más se inscribe en la academia y viviendo en mi mansión, juro que no la cuento.

Irina: ¡no, el que se atreva hacerte algo así, yo le pateare el trasero!

Ravel: ¡así se habla!

Issei: (no creo que eso termine muy bien)

El castaño se fijó en la peli blanca la cual tenía un rostro serio.

Issei: koneko-chan ¿te encuentras bien?

Koneko: ah… ¿Qué?

Ophis: estas rara.

Koneko: no, no es nada…es solo…

Issei: ¿Qué cosa?

Koneko: no, no te preocupes issei-sempai, estoy bien.

Issei: ¿segura?

Koneko: si

Issei: bien, eso espero

Xenovia: mira, ahí hay un callejón vacío

Issei: ya era hora, quiero llegar lo más pronto posible a casa.

Entraron al callejón adentrándose en una brecha dimensional.

 **Mansión hyudou**

Irina: ¡al fin, hogar dulce hogar!

Xenovia: ya me estaba cansando de caminar.

Koneko: si

Revel: he, chicas, que le parece ir al jacuzzi, estoy cansada y eso me hará sentir mejor, anda vamos.

Ophis: si, yo quiero ir al jacuzzi

Xenovia: es una muy buena idea. ¿Vienes Irina?

Irina: claro, solo iré a buscar algo para comer y subo.

Xenobia: bien, vamos chicas.

Las chicas se fueron al tercer piso dispuestas a ir al jacuzzi, mientras la castaña fue a la cocina a buscar un refresco. El castaño solo se sentó en el sofá, cansado por su cansado día. Hasta que una luz brillo en la sala, revelando a un rubio con una ropa elegante, al parecer de ángel, pero lo que lo sorprendió, fue ver las numerosas alas en su espalda.

Issei: ahh…ahh

El castaño no podía articular palabra, mientras Irina volvía con un refresco en la mano, el cual dejo caer en solo ver al ángel.

Michael: buenas, mi nombre es Michael, el líder actual de los cielos.

Irina e issei: ¡¿?!

Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá mientras Michael, se encontraba parado frente a ellos.

Irina: ¿de verdad eres el líder de los ángeles?

Michael: si, pero hoy he venido a hablar con hyudou issei, el dragón emperador rojo, y un recién nombrado dios dragón.

Issei: ¿y de que se trata?

Michael: bueno, principalmente, para darte esto.

De la nada empezó a emerger un brillo frente a Michael de la cual se revelo una espada con un gran filo, con una empuñadura azul marino con varios toques dorados. Por alguna razón, los castaños se sintieron extraños en presencia de la espada.

Irina: n-no puede ser… esa es…

Michael: es una de las cuatro espadas sagradas, l espada del dragón slayer, escalón.

El Cataño y la castaña, ahora se encontraban de pie admirando la espada.

Issei: ¿pero, porque me la das?

Michael: solo pensé en confiar en ti.

Issei: ¿en mí? ¿Por qué?

Michel: tú eres el actual dragón emperador rojo, sin olvidarme de que eres un dragón dios, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Issei: entonces… ¿gracias?

Michael: anda tómala, puedes combinarla con tu sacred gear.

Issei: eh… ¿eso es pesible?

Draig: compañero, si sigues mi pasos podremos combinarla.

Issei: … espera…

El castaño se quedó mirándola pensativo, después de unos minutos, tomo la espada, se dio una media vuelta, y la estiro frente a Irina. Ante la mirada sorprendida de la castaña y el líder de los ángeles.

Irina: i-issei-kun… ¿Qué haces?

Issei: te la estoy dando, ¿no es obvio?

Irina: ¿p-pero porque… me la das a mí?

Issei: pues… yo no soy mucho de espadas sagradas, y tú fuiste una exorcista que tenía una de las excalibur, eres más acta que yo para tener esta espada. Sé que no es tan poderosa como la durandal de xenovia, pero apreciaría que la aceptaras.

Irina: p-pero yo…

Issei: anda, di que sí, además, Michael está de acuerdo ¿verdad?

Michael: ah…ah, claro que sí, siempre y cuando uses esa espada para hacer el bien.

La castaña tomo la espada entre sus manos, moviéndola ligeramente.

Irina: gracias issei-kun, Michael-sama

Michel: de nada, ahora si me lo permiten debo decirte otra cosa issei-kun.

Issei: ¿Qué?

Michael: esa espada simboliza una alianza de paz, pero cuando sea la reunión de paz, pienso ofrecer la mano de una de las mujeres del cielo en matrimonio, ella se enamoró de ti a primera vista jaja.

Issei e Irina: eh, ¿reunión de paz?, ¿MATRIMONIO?

Michael: no lo sabias, es una reunión, de paz entre las otras 3 facciones, al perecer la facción de los nórdicos también estará presente, y me gustaría que tú y tu sequito también estuvieran presentes. No solo a mí, sino también a sirzechs lucifer y azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos.

Issei: ¿azazel? Lo conozco, era uno de mis contratos cuando era demonio, será por eso de su aura diferente a los humanos.

Michael: bien, si ya conoces los detalles, nos gustaría que estuvieras presente.

Issei: bien, claro estaré presente.

Michael: me da gusto escuchar eso, bueno viene la hora de irme, nos veremos pronto issei-kun, Irina-san.

Issei e Irina: nos vemos Michael/Michael-sama

El rubio desapareció en otra loa de luz, la castaña apoyo a escalón en la pared se acercó al castaño y lo beso tiernamente, ante la mirada sorprendida de este, cuando se separó ambos tenían un rubor notable en sus cara.

Irina: gracias por darme a escalón issei-kun.

Issei: d-de nada

Irina: bien, nos vemos, las chicas deberían estar esperándome.

La castaño tomo a escalón y se fue a la habitación del jacuzzi dispuesta a contar todo lo que paso a las demás chicas.

Issei: ¿es que acaso mi vida puede ser mejor?

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **No tenía mucho tiempo, por eso hice este cap. Más corto de lo normal, pero mañana subiré otro más largo.**

 **Y con los comentarios, pues por mayoría de votos la ganadora es…**

 **TAN TAN TAN**

 **KONEKO**

 **Si esta lolita será para el próximo lemon, y ya falta poco para que otras chicas más "maduras" por así decirlo se unirán al harem**

 **Bueno**

 **Espero que comenten, critiquen, lo que sea, solo me gusta leer comentarios.**

 **Adiós XD**


	9. capitulo 9: nuevo amigo y mi gatita

**Hola**

 **Después de unos días de no escribir en este fic, ahora viene la continuación.**

 **Disfrútenla.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

issei: ¿entonces quieres que convenza a tu alfil de Salir de ahí?

Rias: si

Issei: ¿Por qué yo?

Rias: porque…eh…no lo se

Issei: así que no lo sabes.

Rias: lo sé, pero no sé explicarlo

Issei: y ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

Rias: no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, me las arreglare yo despues.

El castaño se quedó pensativo.

Issei: vale, lo hare, pero solo porque tengo curiosidad de quien pueda ser tu alfil.

Rias: si…

Issei entro en la habitación oscura, en el centro vio un tipo de ataúd, se acercó y saco la tapa, del cual vio una niña acurrucada boca abajo.

Gasper: ¡aaahhhh, no quiero salir, afuera es muy aterrador!

Issei: he, ¿estás bien?

Gasper: ¡no vete!

Issei: vaya que gritona, ¿qué es lo que te asusta niña?

Gasper: ¡la gente y-y…soy niño!

Issei: …ah…mierda un travesti

Gasper: ¡por favor vete!

Issei: hey, mira no te hare daño, para que veas me alejare.

El castaño dio unos pasos hacia atrás, quedando 5 pasos alejado de gasper.

Issei: lo ves, no te hare nada.

El rubio femenino se asomó poco a poco por encima del ataúd. Pero se escondió rápidamente.

Gasper: ¡no vete!

Issei: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí?

Gasper: ¡irte!

El castaño suspiro y salió por la puerta.

Issei: ahora entiendo porque rías no quería molestarse con esto.

La campana toco anunciando que el segundo periodo de clases comenzara, issei se encamina hacia su salón.

Al terminar el periodo de clases el castaño se encontraba sentado en una banca del patio de la academia. Hasta que de repente koneko se sentó a su derecha.

Koneko: ¿Qué pasa sempai?

Issei: ah, koneko, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Koneko: lo vi pensativo y quería hablar con usted para ver si puedo ayudar.

Issei: la verdad sí. Rias me pidió que convenza a su alfil de salir de su ataúd.

Koneko: gasper-kun

Issei: si

Koneko: él siempre fue anti-social o más bien le tiene miedo a las personas.

Issei: de eso si me di cuenta jeje

Koneko: si, sabes sempai

Issei: ¿sí?

Koneko: a veces tienes que contar tus problemas para ser comprendido.

Issei: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Koneko: cuéntale tus problemas a gasper, y el té entenderá, porque entre los que tienen un mal pasado siempre se entienden.

Issei: koneko…gracias

Koneko: de nada sempai

Issei: es por eso que te quiero tanto

Koneko (sonrojada): yo también…sempai

El castaño la miro sorprendido, pero sonrió.

Issei: cuando quieras koneko

Koneko: gracias…sempai

Issei: ¿por cierto, y ophis, es extraño no verla aquí?

Koneko: se durmió en clases y el profesor la castigo

Issei: eh, ¿de verdad? y ¿Cuál fue su reacción?

Koneko: iba a matar al profesor porque no podría verte, la detuve antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Issei: je,je,je… típico de ophis

Koneko: uh hu

Issei: será mejor que vaya a hablar con gasper antes de que termine el periodo.

Koneko: si, adiós

Issei: adiós

El castaño se paró de la banca y se fue con dirección a la habitación donde estaba gasper. Al llegar suspiro y entro, esta vez se quedó a una distancia para darle más confianza a gasper.

Issei: gasper…

Gasper: ¡vete!

Issei: gasper, no te hare daño, que tal si conversamos un poco

Gasper: ¿conversar?

Issei: si, si le tienes miedo a la gente seria por una razón ¿no?, yo también tuve problemas en el pasado.

Gasper asomo la cabeza por encima del ataúd lentamente.

Issei: anda ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Gasper con un poco más de confianza, salió del ataúd para luego sentarse al lado de issei, aunque…estaba dentro de una caja.

Issei: (¿cuando llego ahí?)

Gasper: e-está bien…te contare mi historia.

Issei: entonces te escucho.

Gasper: veras…yo soy un hibrido vampiro/humano, mi padre era un señor vampiro y mi madre una humana, por eso, muchos miembros de mi clan me odiaron al igual que los humanos. Un día los cazadores vampiros me asesinaron. L-la presidenta me salvo convirtiéndome en su siervo.

Issei: vaya, tuviste una vida difícil, pero te entiendo. A mí también me hicieron sufrir antes.

Gasper salió levemente de la caja observando a issei.

Issei: entonces es mi turno…

[issei le conto todo sobre su pasado, como revivió y como obtuvo su nobleza]

Gasper: ¿d-dios dragón?

Issei: así es jeje.

Gasper: i-increíble

Issei: lo ves, toda persona en el mundo tiene problemas, pero al no saber escuchar o conpartir sus problemas siempre sufren solos esa tristeza, pero si estas con alguien esa tristeza disminuye, porque uno se siente apoyado y acompañado.

Gasper: g-gracias issei-sempai.

Issei: de nada

Gasper: ¿p-pero de verdad la presidenta hizo eso?

Issei: si…

Gasper: ¿y…la odias?

Issei: …no…..

Gasper: ¿ah?

Issei: no la odio, ni a ella ni a sus siervos…pero tampoco los quiero

Gasper: no entiendo

Issei: ósea que para mí son solos rías gremory y sus súbditos.

Gasper esta vez estaba completamente fuera de la caja sentado al lado de issei, sin ninguna pizca de miedo.

Issei: y bueno gasper, ¿saldrás de aquí?

Gasper: p-pero…

Issei: alnda, además si alguien trata d hacerte daño…yo te protegeré.

Gasper: ¿d-de verdad?

Issei: claro, de todas formas ere mi amigo

Gasper: ¿amigo?

Issei: si

Gasper salto y le dio un abrazo a issei, este le acaricio la cabeza.

Issei: y dime gasper, ¿Cómo serás desde ahora?

El travesti se separó de sus brazos

Gasper: ¡valiente!

Issei: así se habla amigo

Gasper: p-pero, ¿y si no puedo controlar mi poder?

El castaño se paró y puso su puño frente a gasper

Issei: yo te ayudare.

El travesti miraba el puño alzado de issei, y levanto el suyo y lo choco con el de issei

Gasper: si, issei-sempai

 **Mansión hyudou – tarde casi noche**

El castaño y el travesti caminaban hacia la entrada de la mansión, en la puerta se encontraba una nota pegada una nota, issei la cogió y se puso a leerla.

" **si el vampiro toma de tu sangre, así sus poderes serán más eficaces"**

" **azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos"**

Issei: je… ¿no podrías haber venido personalmente?

Gasper: ¿qué pasa issei-sempai?

Issei: sabes, si bebes mi sangre tus poderes serán más eficaces.

Gasper: ¡eh!, no yo no quiero b-beber sangre

Issei: ¿un vampiro que no le gusta la sangre? Está bien, no es necesario, pero si en el futuro lo necesitas, no dudas en pedirme.

Gasper: e-esta b-bien

El castaño iba a abrir la puerta hasta que se abrió solo, revelando a ophis.

Ophis: mi issei

Issei: oh, ophis, no te habia visto en todos el dia

Ophis: te extrañe… ¿Quién es él?

Issei: oh, es gasper, anda preséntate

Gasper: m-mi n-nombre es g-gasper

Ophis: ophis ouroboros

Issei: ophis quisiera pedirte un favor

Ophis: ¿sí?

Issei: podrias entrenar a gasper para que controle sus poderes

Gasper: ¿eh?

Ophis: si mi issei lo quiere, así será.

Issei: gracias ophis. Después cuando termines lo llevas a la mansión Phoenix, ya le he enviado un mensaje a rías de que su otro alfil estará a su servicio nuevamente.

El Cataño se inclinó y le dio un breve beso en los labios para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Ophis: ven, sígueme

Gasper: s-si

 **Habitación de issei**

El Cataño entro a su habitación, hasta que dentro vio una figura de una loli vestida solo con una bata blanca.

Issei: k-koneko…

 **Patio trasero de la mansión hyudou**

Ophis se acercó a la piscina y saco una pelota de playa que se encontraba flotando. Se acercó a gasper y puso la pelota frente a él.

Ophis: ¿puedes detener el tiempo, verdad?

Gasper: s-si

Ophis: lanzare esta pelota hacia arriba y tú la detendrá está bien

El travesti asintió decidido, pues le había prometido a issei que sería valiente y lo cumpliría. La Loli lanzo la pelota hacia arriba y se detuvo, solo por 5 segundos.

Ophis: solo cinco segundos.

Gasper: lo siento

Ophis: no importa, haremos esto hasta que puedas mantenerla aunque sea por 5 minutos, si no llegas a ese tiempo, no importa si pasamos toda la noche, lo haremos, ¿entendido?

Gasper: si, entendido

 **Habitación de issei**

Issei se encontraba sonrojado pues se encontraba boca arriba con koneko arriba de él, con la bata casi suelta y mostraba uno de sus pequeños pero tiernos pechos.

Issei: k-koneko, ¿Qué haces?

Koneko: ¿sabes?, aveces me pregunto si soy solo una humana/dragón

Issei: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Koneko: no soy una humana.

Issei: ¿Qué?

Koneko: yo soy una nekomata, una gata por así decirlo, jamás quise aceptar este poder, jamás quise, tenía miedo, pero issei…te amo, y no quiero guardarte ningún secreto.

Issei: koneko…

De la cabeza de la peli platina salieron unas orejas mientras en la cola de su trasero salió una cola, ambas blancas.

Koneko: quiero saber, si me… ¿aceptarías así?

El castaño se sorprendió, pero sonrió y le dio un beso de 12 segundos a la reciente nekomata.

Isse: por supuesto que te acepto, que clase de persona seria si no lo hiciera.

Koneko: sempai… quiero que me hagas tuya

Issei: ¿eh?

Koneko: no te preocupes, tome preservativos

Issei: ah, ¿de dónde sacaste?

Koneko: ophis me los dio. Ella uso cuando paso la noche contigo.

Issei: (no me dijo…pero lo hizo, digno de mi ophis)

Koneko: ¿y…puedo?

Issei: claro que sí, mi gatita

El castaño beso a una sonrojada koneko con pasión y amor.

 **Inicio de lemon**

El castaño le quito la bata a la peli platina y la tiro a una orilla de la habitación, mientras ella le quitaba la ropa al castaño, quien no dudo en ayudar a la peli platina quedando ambos ya desnudos.

El castaño beso con más pasión a koneko mientras con la mano derecha le sobaba el pechito y con la izquierda le masajeaba el trasero, sacando unos ronroneos por parte de esta. Issei tomo de las caderas a koneko y la puso debajo del mientras chupaba la punta de su pecho izquierdo y con su mano derecha sobaba lentamente la intimidad de la peli platina.

Koneko: ahh…sempai…¡ahh!

Issei le mordió la punta de un pezón para Lugo morder el otro y aumentar la velocidad de su mano en la intimidad de koneko, la peli platina por toda la excitación solo podía abrazarse del castaño y enterrar sus uñas en su espalda, este gimió de dolor pero a la vez le gustaba.

Koneko: ¡ahh…s-sempai…ya…v-viene!

Issei al oír eso esta vez introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la peli platina, esta grito de dolor y placer a la vez mientras el castaño haciendo lo posible para complacer a su Loli aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad de sus dedos y mientras empezó esta vez a chuparle el cuello dejando una marca, dejando claro que ahora le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. De repente todos los líquidos de la Loli fueron liberados mojando la mano del Cataño.

Koneko: ahhh….sempai….ahhh…

Issei: shhh….te dejare limpia mi linda gatita

El castaño se posó por la parte inferior de koneko y con su lengua empezó a chupar los líquidos de la peli platina, también le pasaba la lengua por dentro de la intimidad haciendo que esta se arqueara de la excitación y diera gritos de placer por todo lo que le hacia el castaño, cuando issei la dejo limpia pero húmeda a la vez, se subió por encima de ella para darle un beso lleno de amor y lujuria.

Koneko: l-lo siento…yo…no sé cómo complacerte…

Issei: solo déjate llevar…koneko

El castaño la volvió a besar con más profundidad y a le vez esta le correspondió, mientras la besaba, issei tomo su ya erecto miembro para comenzar a masajearlo con la intimidad de la peli platina.

Koneko: ahh…semp…¡ahh!

Issei introdujo un poco más su miembro pero no por completo, este estaba jugando y quería que la Loli le pidiera que lo metiera. Estuvo haciendo eso por un buen rato causando excitación a la peli platina pero a la vez jugando con ella, hasta que esta ya no lo soporto y estallo.

Koneko: ¡ahh…sempai por favor métalo ya…ahh…lo quiero YA!

Issei: …quería que dijeras eso mi gatita…

De un solo golpe el castaño lo introdujo haciendo que la peli platina solté un gritillo de dolor mientras unas débiles lagrimas caían de su rostro, el castaño para tranquilizarla la beso mientras dejo quieto su miembro para que ella se acostumbre a la sensación. Después de unos minutos así issei comenzó a moverse de arriba para abajo esta vez con el placer de la peli platina. El castaño mientras la penetraba comenzó a chuparle el cuello nuevamente y con su mano derecha a jugar con sus pechos. Decir que koneko sentía placer era poco.

Koneko: ¡ahh…s-sem…ahh…mas…rápido!

Issei haciendo caso a la petición de su Loli aumento la velocidad de las penetradas y la intensidad de las chupadas y la forma en que masajeaba su pecho. Cada penetrada hacia la Loli era cada vez más profunda como si cada vez su miembro creciera más a pesar de que issei usaba casi todas sus fuerzas para complacerla a ella. Koenko sintió ese cosquilleo en su vientre reconociendo ya esa sensación.

Koneko: ¡s-sempai…ahh..m-me…ahh!

Issei: y-yo…igual gatita…

El castaño apuro más las embestidas haciendo que la excitación pasara al doble, ¿Cuánto más podría aumentar la excitación para su gatita? Quién sabe. Ambos ya en los límites expulsaron sus líquidos.

Koneko: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Issei: ahhh…k-kone…ko…

Los fluidos seminales de ambos se combinaron mientras los de issei llenaron por complete a la peli platina, quien ya dominada por la excitación y la lujuria beso apasionadamente a issei siendo correspondida al instante. Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxígeno ambos se miraron sonrojados.

Issei: te amo koneko…

Koneko: yo igual sempai…

Issei: ¿quieres otra ronda?

la peli platina asintió, cuando estaban a punto de besarse…

¿?: Mi issei…

Ambos rápidamente miraron a la entrada de la habitación en donde se encontraba ophis mirándolos sonrojada.

Issei: o-ophis…

Ophis: mi issei…eres malo…

Issei: e-espera mi ophis…

Ophis: eres malo…por no invitarme

Issei y koneko: ¿eh?

La peli negra se acercó a la mesa de noche tomando uno de los preservativos y comiéndoselo, mientras caminaba issei y koneko y comenzó a desnudarse.

Ophis: mi issei…espero que tengas energía para mí también

Issei: (enserio… ¿es que acaso mi vida puede ser mejor?)

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

 **No hablare mucho al menos un aviso:**

 **Si a alguien de que está leyendo este fic y le gusta fairy tail, lea el nuevo fic de fairy tail que publique. No se lo pierdan, aunque claro es su elección.**

 **Bueno ahora si adiós XD**


	10. AVISO: nada malo

**Hola esto es solo un aviso.**

 **No se preocupen seguiré la historia, no pienso abandonar esta historia, ya que de todas las que tengo, esta es la más exitosa que tengo. Por eso quiero agradecer a estos lectores que siguen y le gusto esta historia.**

 **Bueno, pero vamos a lo importante.**

 **Primero una respuesta "LuteXx" pues pregunto si rías perdió su virginidad con raizer. Pues, si, era obvio si raizer lo que más deseaba era el cuerpo de rías ¿no lo creen? Y no estará en el harem de issei.**

 **No sé yo, pero un amigo me dijo que si agrego a un personaje como rías al harem de issei tendría más popularidad, o al menos se sentirían más cómodos o a gustos.**

 **Así que por el comentario de "LuteXx" me pregunte a mí mismo. ¿Por qué no? Lo que propongo es meter a akeno en el harem, ya saben por sus pech…cof, cof…bueno ya me entienden.**

 **Dejen en los comentarios sus opiniones si le gustaría que akeno esté en el harem.**

 **Y como siempre. La opinión de estas ideas es toda suya. Así que decidan si quieren o no.**

 **Bueno eso era todo así que…**

 **Adiós XD**


End file.
